


Static

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Green Day, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Music RPF, Pierce the Veil, Real Person Fiction, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: (NOT mpreg), (didn't intend that when first wrote this), Clintasha doesn't appear until later in book, Horror, Kellin and Vic don't end up together until the very end, Kellin used to be with Stucky many years prior to events of fic, M/M, TV Static, Vic's parents are the boys from Green Day, back when I still shipped Kellic, but it's behind the scenes, dad Mike Dirnt, i wrote this back in 2016, it's not the greatest but I have a fondness for the plot, mom Billie Joe Armstrong, not really a Kellic fic as such, papa Tré Cool, some sort of demon creature, this is an older fic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Ever wondered what's exactly in the static of your television screen?Vic Fuentes could always hear voices in the static of his TV, but he never realized that what he was hearing was a strange boy trapped in a completely different dimension.
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Vic Fuentes & Kellin Quinn, eventual Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn, past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is an older fic of mine that I wrote back in 2016 that I'm still rather fond of. It's for a ship that I used to ship, but don't anymore. But I still kinda like this fic even if it's not the greatest.
> 
> To tell ya the truth, I had no intentions of posting any of my older Kellic fics up on here, but I think I can make an exception for this one, seeing as it's one of the only ones that I still relatively like. I don't intend on posting any of my other Kellic fics up on here. It's likely that this will be the only one.
> 
> Also, Vic's adoptive parents in this are the boys from Green Day, cause why not? It's also not an mpreg, but Vic calls Billie mom. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope someone enjoys this!
> 
> _also up on my Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_

"I don't understand why we had to move here of all places." I mutter, following my parents up to the door of our new house. The house looked okay and all, but there's just something off putting about this town we've moved into, and I have no idea why. It just feels weird, and I have no explanation as to why that is. "Seriously, the house looks okay, but I don't like the look of this town."

"You'll be fine, Vic." My mom, Billie says, carrying a box from the car into the house. "Once we've settled in, everything will be fine." He assures me. "Now, hurry up and help your fathers and I carry these boxes inside."

Shaking my head slightly, I sigh as I follow him inside, carrying one of the lighter boxes and placing it with the rest of the boxes with the others in possibly the largest room in the house, or at least the largest room on the bottom floor that is.

Honestly, even though this house is kind of oldish, it still looked in very good shape, and I hope that no weird shit will happen in this house, and hopefully this move has actually stopped me from being able to hear all this weird shit in the static of TVs. Hopefully that's one of the good things about this move, despite me not really being so keen on moving out here in the first place.

Mom, dad, and papa don't even know about my strange ability to hear what seems like whispering in the static of TVs. I've never felt the need to tell them about it, as I honestly thought it was normal, and everyone heard that, though after doing some research I had discovered that it isn't exactly normal, but it's not exactly something to worry about. Though, I'm not sure if it being not something to worry about is correct or not, as everything I've found on it, is simply just saying that people are just hearing things that aren't even there and imagining things.

"Out of the way, Vic!" My papa, Tré says, pulling me out of my thoughts, as he moves past me carrying what seemed to be a rather heavy looking box, and my dad Mike was also following along behind him carrying another heavy looking box.

I move out of their way, before following mom out of the house to help him carry the rest of the boxes, dad and papa following soon after us to grab the more heavier boxes, as they're always complaining that they don't want mom and I hurting ourselves with the carrying of the heavier boxes since we're both what they like to jokingly call us, small and fragile. Ah well, at least mom and I don't need to do much of the heavy lifting, but I would prefer that dad and papa would let mom and I do some of the heavy lifting around here sometime. We're not _that_ small and fragile after all.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, we've finally got all the boxes inside, and the four of us are now just sitting round on the floor, leaning up against the boxes. Dad and papa were seated rather close together with mom laying across their legs, and honestly, I love those three guys more than anything. I'm glad that they're my parents even if they aren't my biological parents, I love them like they are my biological parents, and us not being related by blood will ever change that.

Some people actually found my parents relationship weird when they discovered that my parents are three guys who are all in a relationship together. Teenagers at my old school would even pick on me for it, but I never let it get to me. I actually find their relationship rather adorable. Though, I think there's some people who are still a little confused as to why I call Billie mom and not dad or papa like I do with Tré and Mike, but it honestly wasn't even my idea to call him that in the first place.

I think before they adopted me the three of them agreed that Billie would be mom, Tré would be papa, and Mike would be dad. I think they decided on that, as I know for a fact that Billie is bottom in their relationship. Unfortunately I know that from when Tré got very drunk one night, and kind of told me all about the three of their sex lives, which poor little thirteen year old me at the time did not need to know about, like at all.

Shaking the thoughts away that have decided to enter my head, I just sit back and enjoy the silence for now, till we start putting everything into each of the rooms, whenever that will be that is. Right now I think we're just going to pretty much sit here and relax after almost a five hour drive here from the last state we lived, along with about an hour of carrying boxes inside.

Honestly, all I want to do right now is sleep, but I'm certain that the floor won't be very nice to sleep on, and I'd rather huddle up under a bunch of blankets in my bed. Though we've still yet to put it together yet, and I really can't be bothered putting it together just yet, and I don't think mom, dad, and papa feel like doing that just yet either, considering after we've got my bed put together we'll have to put their bed together also. Fuck knows that'll take us hours to do, and I'm not in the mood to put anything together at all just yet.

After awhile, mom stands up, helping both dad and papa up also, before they look over at me. "Let's go out for dinner." Mom decides. "I can't be fucked cooking anything right now." He says.

Standing up as I agree with him, along with dad and papa, the four of us walk out of the house and out to the car before heading into town to the closest burger joint, which surprisingly wasn't that far from our house. Well actually the town wasn't really that far from our house, so obviously the burger joint isn't that far away, but whatever.

As we pull up to the burger joint, Stucky's, I'm drawn out of my thoughts, as dad stops the car, and the four of us get out and walk into the restaurant. We find vacant seats rather easily, and the four of us take our seats while we wait for the waiter or waitress to come over to our table.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for him to get over to us, and I notice that the guy seems to have a metal arm and it looked as though someone had painted a bunch of different things onto it. It actually looked pretty cool. How he got the metal arm though, I'm not entirely sure, some sort of accident most likely. I get a look at his name tag, to find that his name's Bucky Barnes.

"Hello, my name's Bucky." He says. "What can I get for you four today?" He asks, waiting for us to give him our orders. He seems to notice me staring at the paintings on his arm, and smiles at me. "You like it?" He asks, showing me more of the painting that's on his arm. "My boyfriend Steve painted it for me."

"It looks awesome." I say, admiring every single one of the paintings. They all look so detailed and beautiful, it's amazing.

He smiles at my compliment. "Thanks. It's honestly the only good thing that's came out of losing my arm." He says. He then goes back to taking our orders, before walking off to the kitchen I'm assuming to give the cook our orders.

While we wait for our orders to arrive, I just sit back and look around at the walls inside this restaurant. They were covered in paintings, that I'm guessing were painted by Steve - Bucky's boyfriend - and damn do they look good.

After awhile, I'm drawn out of my thoughts, as Bucky comes back over with our orders, followed by another guy, who I have to say looks rather muscular, like damn. The two of them set our orders down at our table, before they stand back a little.

"You four are new round here aren't you?" Bucky asks, looking us over a little. "I've never seen any of you round here before."

Mom nods. "Yeah, we just moved here today." He says. "The name's Billie by the way." He adds. "And these are my partners, Tré and Mike, and our son, Vic." He say, indicating to each of us.

Bucky nods. "Well, you already know my name." He says. "And this is my boyfriend, Steve." He says, indicating to the guy standing next to him, who waves at us a little.

So that's the guy who did the paintings on Bucky's metal arm, and who I'm guessing did all the paintings round the restaurant, damn I wasn't exactly expecting him to look like that, but he does, and just, wow. I don't even think I can find the right words to explain how good looking and muscular he is if I'm being honest. Though muscular guys aren't really my type, this Steve guy still looks pretty good looking.

"Buck and I hope you'll enjoy living here." The guy, Steve suddenly says, drawing me out of my thoughts. "If either of you need anything at all, we'll be here and all you need to do is ask." He adds.

Mom nods. "Thank you." He says. "We'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Bucky and Steve both nod, wishing us a good night before they go back off to the kitchen or wherever they need to be in this place right now. Okay, the first people we meet in this new town, are two nice guys, maybe this town won't be so bad after all.

"They seemed nice." Papa says, looking round at us all, before he starts eating.

Maybe my initial thought on this town giving off a weird vibe is wrong, and there's nothing wrong with this town at all, it's just like any normal town. Everything might turn out just fine round here. Though, I'm not sure how much I believe myself, as there still seems to be something strange about this place.

Something still feels a little off putting about this town, and I'm not sure if I want to find out why exactly that is.


	2. Chapter 2

We've been living in this town for a week now, and so far I haven't been hearing the voices coming from my TV yet, and I'm hoping that it's going to stay that way now, as I really don't want to keep on hearing these voices for the rest of my life. Though, something weird did happen last night, my TV kind of just, exploded.

Not exploded as in fire everywhere, more like this loud banging noise, with sparks flying out the top, before it suddenly just stopped and now it doesn't work anymore. The weird thing is though, it wasn't even plugged into the wall, then again, it probably didn't need to be plugged in to do that. Strange thing is though, I _did_ have my TV plugged in last night, as I was watching a movie, and just turned it off before going to sleep. Unless either mom, dad, or papa unplugged it last night for me, though they went to bed earlier than I did.

Right now we're planning on buying me a new TV, not really sure exactly when but I know it'll be sometime today. Honestly though, I'm not really sure if I want to get a new one just yet, in case I do manage to still hear the voices in the static. Then again, there's this movie on TV tonight that I want to watch, and I don't really want to watch it downstairs all that much, I prefer watching movies in my room while in bed, it just feels a lot nicer and warmer too.

So far this place has been okay towards myself, mom, dad, and papa so I suppose this place might turn out to be the best thing for us, just maybe though, as I have no idea what to really expect with this place later on, and I've no idea whether or not I'll still be able to hear the voices in the static of my TV screen. Even though I haven't heard the voices yet, there's no telling if it'll stay that way once I get a new TV.

Though I have to admit my TV randomly exploding is kinda strange, even more so considering that it wasn't even that old, like at all, I only had it for a couple months, now it just suddenly exploded. God, luckily the TV was only a kind of cheap one from the store brand new, but it seriously should've lasted longer than a couple of months, especially considering I don't use it every day, maybe something happened to it on the way here or something.

I don't get much of a chance to dwell on it for too long though, as dad walks into my room. "We're going to head out now to get you a new TV." He says, leaning against the door frame.

Nodding in understanding, I get up off my bed and find a jacket and slip my shoes on. Quickly I comb through my hair before placing a random hat on my head, and following dad downstairs and into the living room where mom and papa are waiting.

"I don't get how your TV can just stop working like that, Vic." Mom says, once the four of us are in the car and off to some TV appliance store. "That TV wasn't even that old."

I shrug. "Something must've happened to it on the way here or something." I say. That must've been the reason as to why it stopped working like that, but the way it stopped working, I don't quite understand why, maybe something was wrong with the circuit board or something, causing it to blow.

It doesn't take us that long to reach the appliance store, and it's an even shorter amount of time to find a park, before we're walking inside to look for a new TV, hopefully one that doesn't cost too much, and isn't all that fancy. I'm not really into a lot of the new fancy shit to be honest, I kind of like the more old school stuff, I'm not sure why, but there's just something about them that I can't quite figure out what exactly.

We look through rows and rows of TVs, looking almost all of them over, deciding if it'll be good or not, price also playing a part in the decision on which we're going to buy, since we aren't exactly loaded with money, and dad and papa have only just started working here at their new jobs last week, leaving mom and I home by ourselves while they're out at work making money for us all.

I should probably go out and find myself a job soon, considering I've dropped out of school, instead of starting at the local school in this town, it was easier to just drop out now anyway, since it was going to be my last year, and I really don't want to have to deal with a new school, teachers, and socializing with new people that'll probably not stay in contact with once the school year is over. Luckily mom, dad, and papa allowed me to drop out, but only on the condition that I go out and find myself a job.

Though, even though I've got to go out and get a job, mom doesn't have to. He has his reasons not to, but I'm not sure if him being a stay at home mom would be a very good thing for him, and something that he's used to. Before we moved out here he did have a job, it wasn't that big of a job really, just teaching small guitar classes, but it was something, something that he seemed to enjoy a lot too. Hopefully he can start doing classes for guitar lessons again one day.

Looking around as it feels as though I'm being watched, I notice a guy around my age dressed all in black with his hood up standing on the other side of the store watching me. Who this guy is, I've got no idea, and if I'm seeing this right, it looks like he's got silver streaks in his hair, though I couldn't really see his face that well because of his hood.

For some reason this guy, whoever he may be, I'm getting some strange vibes off him, and it's definitely not the good kind of vibes, which make me hope that we'd hurry up in here and just buy a damn TV already. Thankfully though, dad seemed to be checking out a rather cheap, and good looking TV that I guess looked alright.

"How about this one, Vic?" Dad asks, looking down at me as I walk over to his side. "It looks like a decent one, and it's not too expensive."

"It looks good." I nod, casting a glance over towards that strange guy, to find that he's still standing there watching me. "I wouldn't mind getting this one."

Dad nods, before getting mom and papa's attention from where they stood looking at all the video games on the isle next to the one dad and I are at. At the sound of dad's voice, papa looks over at us, before pulling mom away from the games, and walks over to us.

"Come on, Tre." Mom whines, pouting at papa. "They had that Crash Bandicoot game that I've been after for months now!"

I suppose you could say that mom is a big video game nerd, and I think I must've taken after him with me also being a big video game nerd, despite not being related to him biologically, same with dad and papa. In a way it was probably obvious that I'd become a big video game nerd, I mean mom, dad, and papa are all big video gamers, mom more so than dad and papa, so growing up with each of my parents playing video games a lot, it was kind of obvious that I'd end up being a big video gamer also.

Papa sighs, shaking his head at mom, who was currently giving him his famous puppy dog eyes. "Billie, you don't need it." Papa says.

"You can fuck me tonight if we get the game today." Mom suggests, wiggling his eyebrows a little. "You too, Mike." He adds, noticing dad looking over at him and papa.

I just shake my head at mom and papa's bickering, and I notice dad do the same thing, before moving over to them and pulling them away from each other. "Guys, come on." He sighs. "We're here to get Vic a new TV, not this." He says, becoming a little irritated with the both of them.

"Fine." Mom sighs, walking over to the TV that dad and I were looking at before. "We getting this one?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at dad, who nods his head.

I pretty much zone out of their conversation after that, and just wait for them to go pay for it so we can head off back home, as I'm getting a rather weird feeling right now, and it doesn't help at all that I saw that weird looking guy dressed in all black, well I think it's a guy at least, it might've been a girl, but somehow it seems more likely that it's a guy. Honestly I want mom, dad, and papa to just hurry up already, cause that guy - whoever he is - is still there watching me, and it really doesn't make me feel all that comfortable right now.

Thankfully it doesn't take them very long to go pay for the TV, and we're heading off back home with it. I don't even know how much longer I would've lasted in that store honestly, and I'm glad we're on our way back home right now. Though now I'm not so sure if it's that much of a good thing, considering we did end up buying that video game mom was after, and mom always keeps his promises, so I might want to have the TV turned up loud tonight, there's no way that I want to hear the noises that'll be coming out of my mom, dad, and papa's room tonight.

For the time being now though once we get home and after we set my new TV up in my room after storing the old one in the garage, the four of us are just going to hang out in the living room playing a bunch of video games, since that's pretty much what we do on Saturdays, since we've usually got nothing else to do.

Hopefully tonight though, I won't be hearing the voices coming from my TV, though I've got a strange feeling that I will be hearing the voices tonight whether I want to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I can say now that this move hasn't stopped me from hearing the voices in the static of my TV, in fact I think it's made it worse, like worse so I can hear them a lot more clearly. Somehow I have a feeling that that strange guy that I say at the appliance store I got my new TV from has something to do with it, cause he sure as hell gave me a weird vibe.

Getting up off my bed, I walk over to the TV slowly, it was currently on right now, just showing static, but I swear I could see a guy through the static, well I think it's a guy at least, it could be a girl but I honestly don't know, and all I want is for this to just stop already. I go to unplug the TV, but take a step back as I see that it's already unplugged, but the static was still on the screen.

Now when I say that it seems like this whole thing with me hearing stuff in the static of TVs, this is pretty much not what I'm referring to. Not once has this ever happened before, and now it has, and I'm convinced that it has something to do with this town, though whatever it may be, I've no clue, and I'm not so sure if I even want to know.

"Vic." I look around as I hear an unfamiliar voice call my name, but I can't find where it's coming from, till I look over at the TV. _Of course the voice is coming from the TV, where else would it be coming from?_ "Please, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice says. "I'm not the one you need to be afraid of."

Walking around so I can see the screen more, I find what I'm assuming is a guy sitting there, I'm not entirely sure, the picture still has quite a bit of static, but I'm assuming it's a guy. Honestly, I've no idea what to even do about this. Do I try and talk with him, or do I try and turn the TV off?

"Who are you?" I ask, deciding on finding out if I can try and communicate with him.

He's quiet for awhile, which begins to make me question whether or not he can hear me, till he speaks. "My name is Kellin." He says. "I'm, uh." He trails off, seemingly not sure on what to say exactly. "I can hardly remember what or who I am anymore, the only thing I really know is my name." He sighs. "I've been stuck in here for too long now."

He's stuck in there? How on earth did he even get stuck in there? I really don't know what to think of this whole thing, like at all, maybe if I'm lucky this'll all just be a dream, and when I wake up in the morning none of this will have ever happened. Problem is though, I don't think this is a dream at all.

"What do you mean you're stuck in there?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says, trailing off. "It's been so long."

Well that's not really of any help, but I suppose if he's saying it's been so long, then there is the chance that he can't remember. But surely there's something else he remembers aside from his name, right? Even if he doesn't remember how he's stuck in there, there's got to be some small little detail that he does still remember.

"Are you sure there's not anything else that you remember other than your name?" I ask, hoping that he at least knows something else. "Surely that's not the only thing you remember."

He goes quiet after that, seemingly trying awfully hard to remember stuff, though he stays quiet for quite some time, and if only I could see him more clearly right now, cause I can only just assume that he is actually trying to remember stuff.

"What year is it right now?" He suddenly asks. "What year is it currently?"

"Uhm, 2016." I say, not really sure how it's of much importance, but I suppose it could have something to do with when he got stuck in there.

"Twenty years." He murmurs. "I've been stuck here for twenty years." He says. "I think at least."

He's been stuck in there for twenty years now? He got stuck in there way back in 1996? Well I guess that would explain how he hardly remembers anything, but damn, being stuck in there - _wherever and whatever there is exactly_ \- must really suck.

"Do you know of a way to get out?" I ask, which as soon as the question left my mouth, I feel like an absolute idiot. Of course he most likely doesn't know how to get out, if he's been stuck there for twenty years now. "Sorry, that was a dumb question."

"It's okay." He laughs a little. "I don't know of a way to get out exactly, but somehow wherever you go, I follow." He says. "It's only started happening since you moved into this town."

Okay, now that sounds a little creepy, and does that mean he was that strange guy that I saw at the appliance store? And hold up, is he the one I've been hearing in the static all these years? I mean if he's been trapped in there for twenty years now it would make sense if he's the one I've been hearing in the static for pretty much my whole life now, but why me? Why am I the one that's been hearing him, and not anyone else?

"So, that was you I saw in that appliance store?" I ask. "And you're the one I've been hearing through the static all my life?"

"Yes." He says. "I think the reason our connection towards each other is stronger now, is because something must've happened in this town twenty years ago, when I got stuck in this, dimension or whatever this place is." He then sighs. "I just wish I could remember what happened."

Nodding my head, I look away from the TV screen. I suppose it kind of made sense, and I suppose the reason I got a weird vibe from this town, and still do. Though now I'm kind of wanting to do some research about some weird occurrences happening in this town, see if I can find anything about some missing person or something like that. It shouldn't be that hard to find something about a missing person, and I'm pretty sure Kellin is a very uncommon name, so that shouldn't be too difficult to find something on his case, if he was ever recorded as missing that is.

"Is there anything that I could possibly do to help you get out of, wherever you are?" I ask.

"I don't know what you could possibly start with." He sighs. "Besides, whatever you try and do, might unleash _him_ into the world, and I don't want that happening." He says. "And neither do you, trust me. To keep _him_ trapped in here, it would be better to leave me in here too."

Now this has perked my curiosity. Who is this _him_ that he's referring to, and what has he done to want to keep _him_ trapped in there? I suppose he must be pretty dangerous for Kellin to not want to risk unleashing _him_ if I manage to get Kellin out of there. I guess he has a point with that, not wanting to unleash whatever and whoever _him_ is onto the world if he's dangerous, but I still kind of want to figure out a way to get Kellin out of there.

"Who is this, _him_ person?" I ask.

I still can't really see Kellin through the static, but from what I can see of him, I'm assuming he's shaking his head or something. "Not who, _what_." He says.

He goes to say more, but something seems to stop him, and suddenly almost all of the static has vanished, and I can see him clearly, and he looks, not what I expected. His hair was mostly black, with streaks of silver, he was super pale, and his eyes seemed to be a sort of silver or gray color. But his appearance isn't what took me off guard, it's the fact that he looked absolutely terrified of something as he looked off at something ahead of him, before glancing back down at me, before the screen went black.

I just sat there, confused on what the hell just happened, and also concerned about what's happening to him right now and what made him look so terrified. Was it that thing he was referring to before? That's most probably exactly what it was, and I honestly don't even know what to think right now. I mean, I want to try and help him, but what is there that I could possibly do to help him, when we aren't even in the same dimension? There's not really much I can do, but that's honestly not going to stop me from doing a bit of research.

Getting up off the floor, I grab a spare blanket from in the corner of my room and cover the TV with it, not really wanting to see anything pop up on the screen, especially not whatever it is that Kellin seemed terrified of.

Grabbing my laptop off my desk, I make my way back over to my bed and sit down as I turn my laptop on, opening up Google. Thankfully mom had gotten the WiFi set up yesterday so we aren't having to go without WiFi for much longer, as honestly I'm not sure how I would've survived much longer without it. Once it's on the google homepage, I type in what I'm wanting to search up, and just scroll through, trying to find anything I can on Kellin.

Unfortunately though I don't have that much luck, not even something on a missing person. I thought at least something would come up about him and what happened here twenty years ago, though I guess not. Maybe I am just imagining this Kellin guy in my TV, and the voices that I can hear in the static aren't even there at all.

But something still doesn't feel right, and Kellin certainly doesn't seem made up to me. Though even though he says he thinks he's been in that dimension or whatever it is for around twenty years now, he doesn't look much older than sixteen. Then again, maybe whatever happened to him, has stopped him from ageing, that's the only excuse I can find for that.

Just when I'm about to give up my search on all this, I come across something that sparks my attention, and I think I might just need to give a couple guys a visit about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, I'm borrowing the car." I say, walking into the living room with the car keys and my laptop bag.

Right now, I'm planning on going down to Stucky's, and hopefully I'll run into either Bucky or his boyfriend Steve there, well I'm actually bound to run into either of them there, since the both of them seem to own the burger joint. I'm not so sure whether or not they'll be willing to talk to me about what I'm wanting to ask them about though, but it's worth a shot.

"Okay, don't do anything that you're not supposed to." Mom says, flicking through the channels on the TV, while sipping at his mug of coffee. "And don't crash the car."

"I won't!" I call back, making my way to the front door.

Walking out of the house, I make my way over to the car, getting in and driving off into town to Stucky's. While I'm on my way there, I can't help but to think back to that Kellin guy and honestly, now that I've seen what he looks like, and I now know that he's the one who I've been hearing in the static of my TV all this time, I kind of feel less worried about it I guess. I don't know, I guess I just don't really feel threatened by him as much as I thought I would, and I don't feel like I'm going crazy. Then again, he's said that he's not the only one in that dimension, and whatever else is there, is dangerous and if it's released into this world, then that's a bad thing. I don't know how much of a bad thing it will be, but I'm guessing it will be pretty big.

As soon as I get to Stucky's, I park the car before going inside, taking my laptop inside with me to search up a little more about this stuff since this place thankfully has free WiFi. Finding a seat closer to the window, I sit down and turn my laptop on after taking it out of my laptop bag. I'm not so sure how exactly their WiFi works here and if you need a password for it, so I just wait for one of the workers to come over so I can ask them, and get something to eat and drink while I'm at it.

Thankfully it doesn't take too long for one of the workers to come over, and I let out a little sigh in relief when I see that it's Bucky. If it wasn't Bucky coming over, I'm not so sure how this would've all went down, as I wasn't really prepared to ask one of the other workers if I could talk to Bucky.

"Hello again, Vic." Bucky greets me as he gets over to the table I'm sitting at. "What can I get for you today?" He asks.

"Just a cheeseburger and coke please." I say, to which he nods his head, writing it down on the little notebook that he's holding. "Also, what's the WiFi password?" I add.

"It's just WIFIFREE in all capitals with no space." He smiles.

I nod. "Thank you." I say, typing it into the WiFi thing on my laptop.

Bucky's then walking away to the back of the restaurant to give my order to the cook, leaving me alone to do some stuff on my laptop, which is really just searching up a little more stuff up on Kellin, and what supposedly happened to him twenty years ago. I'm not sure how much I'll even find on him right now, since last night I found fuck all on him, except that he was supposedly killed, and his body was never found.

Honestly I'm not sure how I'm going to be asking both Bucky and Steve about Kellin. I have no idea of what their reactions will be, and if they even _will_ tell me anything of this, hopefully they'll be willing to tell me at least something about this. Though, I do understand that there's a chance they don't want to talk about it, or they'll ask me of how I know about this. Actually, they probably _will_ ask me how I know about this, I know that for sure.

Looking around the restaurant, I notice a photo on one of the walls that I don't remember seeing the first time I was here. It was a black and white photo of what appeared to be a younger Bucky and Steve, and there was another boy in the photo. The other boy seemed to be Kellin, except his hair didn't seem to have streaks of silver in it, and was just black, or it might've been a dark brown, I don't know, it's hard to tell in black and white photos. The three of them looked happy together, sitting together on a rock at some beach. Bucky didn't appear to have his metal arm in the photo either.

I look away from the photo as I notice Bucky coming over to my table with my order, and he looks over to the photo I was looking at, and I notice his face fall slightly, before he's setting my food and drink down on the table next to my laptop.

"I see you've noticed that photo then." He sighs, going to sit down on the chair opposite me, till he notices what's on my laptop screen currently. "Oh, crap." He mutters, covering his face with his hands.

Looking down at my laptop, I notice that I still have the tab open on an article about Kellin, and what supposedly happened to him. It also had something about Bucky and Steve in it, saying that they're both supposedly Kellin's killers, but charges were taken off the both of them after they were found innocent.

"How did you find out about him?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly. "Actually, don't tell me." He suddenly says before I could even speak. "Once Steve and I have finished up here, you can come with us. Tell us how you heard about him, and why you're searching him up right now."

I nod. "Okay." I say. "I'll be here till the both of you get off."

He nods, before quickly going back off to I'm assuming the kitchen or wherever Steve is right now to talk to him about this, and honestly I've no idea of what I've just gotten myself into. Bucky and Steve for sure know who Kellin is, and they must know what exactly happened to him.

What I don't understand though, is why Kellin came to me and not either Bucky or Steve when they both seem to have history with him, whilst I've had no history with him, other than being able to hear him in the static of TVs. Unless he can't even remember who Bucky and Steve are any more, which seems to be the more than likely reason here. Though I still don't understand why he came to me.

In a way I'm not sure if I really want to know what happened to Kellin, but I also want to try and figure out a way to get him out of there, however that may be. Though there is the risk of letting out whatever that other thing is that Kellin's said that he's stuck there with, and he doesn't want to have that get accidentally unleashed onto the world if there's a way to get himself out of there.

Well whatever happened to Kellin twenty years ago now, I guess I'm about to find out very soon.

*********

At the sound of footsteps, I look to find that Bucky and Steve are making their way over to me, Steve seemingly confused on what's going on as I'm guessing that Bucky didn't end up telling him that I know about Kellin. I turn my laptop off and put it into my laptop bag, before standing up, as the both of them got over to me.

"Bucky, what is going on?" Steve asks, as the both of them stop in front of me. "There's got to be something going on to make you seem shak-" He stops, looking over at the photo on the wall, as he seems to realize what this is about. "Fuck." He sighs. "He knows?" He asks, looking over at me, then to Bucky, who simply nods his head, still looking a little shaken up.

Honestly, now I wish I never found out about this, as whatever had happened, seems to have really messed with these two, but it's a little late for me not knowing about it now, even if I don't know exactly _what_ happened. Though, Kellin came to me first, I didn't go searching any of this up, Kellin's the one who seems to have been trying to reach out to me my whole life from some other dimension, and finally succeeded in doing so last night. I didn't try reaching out to him.

"How do you know about him?" Steve asks, looking over at me. "How did you find out about Kellin?"

"He came to me." I say. "It's hard to explain, but I don't know much about him, only that he came to me last night." I say, looking around at our surroundings. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" I ask.

They both nod. "We can go back to our place." Steve says. "It's not far from here."

Nodding, I follow them both out to the parking lot, and make my way over to my car, followed by Bucky who offered to drive me there since I don't know which way to go to get to their house.

"Promise me you understand that Steve and I didn't kill him, Vic." Bucky sighs, looking over at me as we drive down to his and Steve's house. "Kellin was our friend, we never did anything to hurt him."

I nod, looking down at my lap. "I know." I say, before shaking my head a little. "What I don't really understand though, is why he came to me and not either you or Steve." I say. "I know literally nothing about him. He either died or went missing two years before I was even born."

Bucky looks back over at me. "Did he mention Steve and I to you at all?" He asks, his voice holding some sort of hopefulness to it.

I shake my head. "He said he hardly remembers anything." I sigh. "He said the only thing he really remembers, is his name." I say, looking back over at him. "I'm sorry."

He nods, looking back at the road. "It's fine." He sighs. "It's been twenty years since it happened anyway, so I don't really blame him for hardly remembering anything." He says, and I notice him grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

Whatever happened twenty years ago, I'm not so sure I'm really prepared to find out. But I suppose I can't really back out now when both Bucky and Steve seem to be willing to tell me, and I'm already on the way to their house to talk about it now.

Still though, I haven't the faintest clue about what could've happened to Kellin, and what I'm about to find out soon, I don't know what to expect at all.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Bucky and I got to his and Steve's place, Steve was already there waiting for us, waiting for me to tell the both of them everything I know about Kellin, and what he told me when he came to me last night. Honestly though, Kellin didn't tell me a whole lot, so there isn't really much that I can tell Bucky and Steve about this, but hopefully - if they're willing to - they can tell me of what had happened twenty years ago.

I follow the both of them inside once we get out of the car, and we walk into their living room, where I notice a couple of photos hanging on the wall of a young Bucky and Steve with who I'm assuming is Kellin. Honestly, from the look of some of the photos with the three of them, they don't look like they're simply just good friends, well obviously Bucky and Steve are more than just good friends, but Kellin looked to be a little more than a friend to the both of them in a way.

"Sit." Steve offers, indicating to the couch for me to sit, while he sat down on the single chair, while Bucky went off into some other room for I'm not sure what.

Sitting down, I let my gaze travel round the room, taking in everything that was in here. I have to admit that the both of them seemed a little old fashioned with their interior design, but they actually made it look good in a way. Old fashioned mixed with modern, it weirdly fit together in a way.

Bucky came back into the room a few minutes later carrying some box, setting it down on the table, before he sat on the other end of the couch I'm sitting on closer to Steve. I didn't really get a good look at what exactly is in the box, except for the fact that there seemed to be a bunch of paper in it, and from that I could pretty much guess what's in the box. Old photographs of Kellin, and I'm just going to assume old newspaper articles of his disappearance and supposed murder.

"I didn't think that we'd ever have to bring this out." Bucky sighs, looking through the contents of the box. "I thought we could just put it all behind us."

I notice him glancing over at Steve, and I can't help but feel responsible for bringing this back onto them when it doesn't seem as though either of them want to recall the events of what happened that night. It's my fault that they're having to go through all these memories, and now I wish I never decided to try and talk to them about this. Maybe I can just back out of this so they don't need to go through this, as what happened obviously scarred them, after all they were accused of killing one of their friends, and that's not something that sits well with someone.

"We don't have to talk about this if you guys don't want to." I say quickly, trying to spare the both of them of having to talk about what happened, but the both of them seemed willing enough to tell me what happened, despite being upset about it.

"We'll tell you what happened, Vic." Steve says. "Just, I apologise in advance if either of us need to step out of the room for a bit." He adds. "What happened then, isn't something we like to discuss, but we'd like to know how exactly Kellin came to you last night, and if it means telling you what happened then, then so be it."

Nodding my head, I look down at my lap. Of course I'm going to tell them how Kellin came to me last night, but they might think it's a bit strange the way he did, and not believe me. Maybe I can try and contact him through the static on their TV some how, though I'm not sure how to do that, as I've never had the need to try and contact him, as he was the one who came to me, and the one who's been trying to contact me all my life. There's possibly a chance that I'll be able to reach contact with Kellin, but it's most likely only a very small chance, and while I'll be able to see and hear him, who's to say that Bucky and Steve will be able to as well? I suppose that's just something that we'll have to find out.

"How did Kellin come to you last night, Vic?" Steve asks. "And why you?"

Sighing, I shake my head a little. "I don't know why he came to me." I admit. "There's nothing special about me." I say. "Well, except for the fact that I can hear voices that aren't really there in the static of TVs." I add, looking over at the both of them. "Kellin's voice specifically, so I guess that the voices are actually there."

Looking down at the floor, I close my eyes for a bit then look back over at the two of them, still kind of going over in my head of how exactly I'm meant to explain this to them. It's a lot harder than it seems to explain all of this to them, and I honestly wish that Kellin would just appear on their TV screen right now, then it might be a little easier. Well actually, that depends on if Bucky and Steve will be able to see and hear Kellin also.

"Last night, Kellin showed himself to me for the first time through the static of my TV." I explain, not really sure what to say exactly. "He didn't tell me much, as he said the only thing he really remembers is his name, and the year that he got stuck in that dimension, or wherever the hell he is."

Bucky and Steve were quiet for awhile, either trying to think of what they're going to say next, or thinking back to what happened twenty years ago. I honestly don't really want them to even have to think about all this at all, but they seem to be willing, despite how much it may hurt the both of them. Maybe their willing to talk about it, in case there is a way to rescue Kellin? Maybe. That could be a reason as to why, but Kellin had said that it's better for him to stay in there in case while some how getting him out, also releases whatever else is in there with him.

"He did tell me that he's not alone wherever he is." I say. "And." I trail off, thinking of how I'm going to tell them that Kellin believes it's better for him to stay stuck in there. "He said it would be better for him to stay in there." I sigh. "So there isn't a chance that whatever is in there with him, doesn't escape also."

Bucky sighs, shaking his head a little. "He may have a point there." He admits, looking over at Steve as the both of them seem to have a silent conversation. "But what we wouldn't do to have him back here with us." He sighs, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Buck." Steve sighs. "You know Kellin wouldn't want us to risk unleashing that thing into the world." He says. "But I have to agree that I'd do anything just to have him back with us." He admits. "I miss that little shit like crazy."

"We both do." Bucky sighs.

Glancing over at the TV as it turns itself on and was just playing a bunch of static, I look over to Bucky and Steve to find that they haven't seemed to notice, and that's got me thinking that I'm the only one who can see this - which I honestly probably am. Turning back to the TV as I hear Kellin's voice calling to me, I stand up and walk over to the TV, earning some strange looks from both Bucky and Steve, till they seem to realize what's going on.

"Can you hear him?" Steve asks.

Nodding, I look over at him and Bucky. "Yeah." I say. "And your TV has static on right now."

That last comment caused Bucky and Steve to look at me in confusion, which means that they can't see it. Darn, now this is going to be more difficult than I want it to be.

"I see no static on the screen." Bucky says.

"I had a feeling you both probably wouldn't be able to." I admit, standing back a little as Kellin appeared on the screen.

Kellin didn't look that much different than he did last night, he pretty much looked the same aside from a couple of things that I can't quite figure out, but other than that, he's pretty much the same. Though, he didn't seem to be staring at me, more or less staring at Bucky and Steve like he knew them, but couldn't quite piece together how he knew them.

"Vic." He asks, turning his attention to me, while taking quick glances at Bucky and Steve who still sat there looking lost as to what's going on right now. "Who are those men behind you?"

I look over my shoulder at Bucky and Steve, before turning back to Kellin. "They're Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers." I say, hoping that me telling him their names would spark some sort of memory of them.

He looks back over at them, his face showing signs of obvious concentration. "I knew them." He says, barely above a whisper as he seems to be trying to piece everything together in his head. "I-I knew them."

"What's happening?" Steve asks. "Can you see him?"

I look over at him. "Yeah." I say. "He seems to be remembering the both of you."

Both Bucky and Steve's faces seem to light up with some sort of emotion, as they both stand up and walk over to my side by the TV. I think the both of them are hoping that somehow they'll be able to see Kellin on the screen as I do. Actually, of course the both of them are hoping for that, Kellin was a close friend of theirs, and them knowing that he's sort of here with us right now is making them want nothing more than to see his face.

"Kellin." I start, turning my attention back to the boy on the screen. "Is there any way that you can make them see you also?" I ask, hoping for both Bucky and Steve's sake that there is a way for them to see Kellin also.

Kellin nods slowly. "There might be a way." He says, before he starts messing around with something - and I'm guessing that whatever he's messing around with is something similar to a TV.

Hearing a gasp and a choked out sob from next to me, I'm guessing that whatever Kellin had done worked, and now both Bucky and Steve can also see him, and that makes me somewhat happy in a way. After all these years, Bucky and Steve have the chance to finally talk to Kellin again, even if it's not exactly in the way that they would've thought they would.

"Oh my god." I only just hear Steve whisper, while Bucky seems to be damn near close to tears. _"K-Kellin?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"How do I know you?" Is the first thing Kellin asks Bucky and Steve, which earns heartbroken looks from them. "I feel like I know you both from somewhere, but I can't figure out where."

Honestly I feel bad for Bucky and Steve, the first time in twenty years they get to see their friend that was presumed dead, and he doesn't even remember them. Whatever happened to Kellin in that dimension or wherever he is, must've seriously messed him up, and made him forget almost everything except for his name, and what year it was when he got stuck in there.

"You still look the same as you did twenty years ago." Bucky chokes out. "You still look sixteen, while Steve and I are nearing forty now."

I notice Steve wrap an arm round Bucky's waist, before pulling him closer to his side, holding him close and not seemingly wanting to let him go any time soon. Damn, I haven't known them both for that long, and I already find their relationship to be perfect, also add on to the fact that they seem to have been together for years now is just amazing.

"You're our friend." Steve starts, seemingly willing for Kellin to remember them. "Always have been, and always will be." He says. "Kellin, I'm sorry Bucky and I didn't do much to try and stop you from getting stuck in there."

I watch as Kellin's expression still held that of confusion, but he seemed to be trying to remember Bucky and Steve, but it didn't seem to be working too well, which was pretty much breaking the two men standing next to me. They seem to so desperately want their friend back in any way that they can, or at least for him to remember them, but they have little to no ideas on how to get him out, and it's seemingly difficult for Kellin to remember them. Though surely they've got something that can spark a memory of them for Kellin.

Bucky breaks away from Steve's side, walking over to the couch where he sits down and look through the box that was still sitting on the table. I'm guessing he's looking through everything in there to see if he can find anything in there that will spark some memory for Kellin. There should surely be something in there that'll spark some memory, or there has to be something that can help.

Turning to look back at the screen, I see that Kellin seems to be watching Bucky closely, before he turns to me. If I could read his mind, I'd be able to tell that there's probably hundreds of questions running through his mind right now, and he is so lost that he doesn't know the answer to any of them, and why he seems to know who Bucky and Steve are. From the way he's looking over at me, some sort of pleading look in his eyes, he seems to be hoping that I know the answers to some of these questions, but unfortunately I don't know the answers to any of the questions, and the people who do, are the two men who he's having trouble remembering.

"I can't figure out how I know you." Kellin sighs, disappointment clear in his voice. "I'm sorry."

Steve shakes his head. "It's been years." He sighs. "We didn't expect you to remember just like that." He goes to say something else, but stops as Bucky walks back over to us, carrying an old photograph.

"Do you recognize this?" Bucky asks, holding up the photo for Kellin to see. "Please remember." I only just hear him add.

I get a look at the photo, and I almost don't recognize one of the boys in the photo, the other two I pretty much recognized straight away as a young Bucky and Kellin - well Kellin was pretty easy to recognize as he basically looks the same as he did then - but the third boy, I barely recognized. The boy looked sickly thin, and short compared to both Bucky and Kellin, and it took me a moment to realize that it's Steve. Now that I think about it actually, at their restaurant that photo of the three of them that's there, Steve did happen to look like that in that photo, same with some of the photos around their house, but this one showed it a lot more. Damn, he looks so much different right now.

Steve notices me glancing between himself and the photo and smiles a little. "We'll get to that some other time." He says, referring to his appearance in the photo.

I look back over at Kellin, as realization seems to cross his face, and his eyes widen. "Punk. Jerk." He gasps, only just loud enough for Bucky, Steve and I to hear.

Both Bucky and Steve sigh in relief, smiling widely as Kellin has suddenly remembered who they are. "Kitten." Steve smiles, sighing in relief, while Bucky just lets out a choked sob.

Now this has actually got me rather curious. Were the three of them in a relationship together, or simply just best friends? I mean, it would explain the pet names, but I don't really want to ask them about it just yet. I don't even see a need to ask about it anyway, so I don't even bother asking.

"You remember us." Bucky chokes out. "Oh thank god." He sighs, closing his eyes, while leaning into Steve's side as Steve wraps an arm round his waist.

"What happened to you guys?" Kellin asks, eyeing both Bucky and Steve's current appearances. "Steve, you-" He trails off. "Bucky, your arm."

Somehow it feels as though Bucky and Steve don't really want to talk about what happened to them, especially what happened to Bucky's arm. Honestly I don't really blame them, whatever happened with Bucky's arm must be hard to talk about, unlike Steve's appearance now, but Kellin's their friend and possibly old lover, so they might seem willing enough to fill Kellin in on what happened to them both.

Though before Bucky and Steve can even give Kellin an answer, something weird happened on the screen. I don't even know what words I could use to describe what's happening, but it sure wasn't pretty, not in the slightest. Whatever is going on there, catches Kellin's attention instantly, as he gets up off whatever he was sitting on, and backs away from the creature that is moving closer to him.

Blood was dripping out of its mouth, but neither myself, Bucky or Steve could really see what this creature was, as it had a hood covering most of its face except for the mouth where you could clearly see the blood dripping out onto the floor. Only just I could see the hint of glowing red eyes in the blackness under its hood, and there seemed to be black smoke or something surrounding most of its body, as well as a long black cloak. Smoke was also following along behind it, and whatever this creature is, it sure as hell seemed to terrify Kellin.

There was nothing that Bucky, Steve and I could even try to do that will help Kellin, and even if there was, I'm not sure how much use it would be. Whatever this thing is, it sure as hell looks pretty powerful.

The sound of chains rattling causes me to glance down at Kellin's feet to find that there were chains connected to both of his feet, and cuts and bruises everywhere on his pale legs. I notice Bucky and Steve look there too, and something sparks inside the both of them, that being both anger and helplessness at the fact that there is literally nothing that they can do to help their friend.

As that creature moved closer to Kellin, Kellin manages to cast a glance at us, before Static appeared on the TV, before the screen went black, leaving Bucky, Steve, and I to just stand there, not knowing what the hell to do now.

Steve was the first one to move away from the TV after the three of us stood there for quite some time, Bucky followed soon after him, sticking close to Steve's side as they both sat down on the couch together. They both didn't look too great having just seen their friend in over twenty years, finally finding out what happened of him, then having him being seemingly attacked by whatever creature it is that's keeping him trapped in that dimension. Actually with whatever that creature is, I'm thinking it's some sort of demon.

Sitting down on the couch next to the both of them, I move the box on the table closer to me, and look through the contents inside it. Hopefully there's something in there that could help us figure out a way to save Kellin.

"How did Kellin get stuck in there in the first place?" I ask, continuing to dig through the contents of the box, while casting a glance over at Bucky and Steve. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to though." I add.

They both sigh, shaking their heads. "The three of us were being the idiotic teenagers we were, and opened something that we weren't supposed to." Steve sighs. "It's all our fault Kellin's stuck wherever he is."

I stop looking through the box as it seems that Steve is going to tell me of what happened years ago, even if it may hurt talking about it. Bucky seems to be wanting to stay quiet through this conversation, and I don't blame him, he doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to.

"Kellin was the youngest out of the three of us, only sixteen years old when it happened." Steve goes on. "But he was more of the rebellious one out of the three of us, and despite the amount of times Bucky had told him that it wasn't a good idea, he still did it anyway."

"It's all my fault." Bucky chokes out suddenly, stopping Steve from going on. "I promised I'd protect the both of you from anything." He says. "I've always felt that as the oldest in our relationship that I have the right to make sure both Steve and Kellin were I guess, looked after in a way, despite me being more submissive than both of them." He admits. "That night, I watched out for Steve more than I did with Kellin." He says, his voice shaking as I notice the tears slowly rolling down his face. "And in the end, we lost Kellin."

"Bucky, what happened wasn't your fault." Steve sighs, holding Bucky closer to his chest. "And Kellin knows it, even if he might not remember it exactly." He adds. "He also told you to stick close to me, cause you know how fragile I was back then."

"It's still my fault though." Bucky says, screwing his eyes shut. "I should've protected the both of you."

It honestly feels as though my heart is breaking right now at hearing Bucky believe that what happened to Kellin was all his fault, despite Steve trying to reassure him that what had happened to Kellin wasn't his fault at all. He seems to have blamed himself for it all since the moment it happened, and still does after all this time, that must've messed with him big time, and the fact that he and Steve were accused for Kellin's murder didn't seem to help at all.

"Bucky, please." Steve sighs. "None of it was your fault." He says. "Kellin would've wanted you to protect me more than him." He says, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. "Even if I didn't want you too, and told you to just help him instead." He then looks over at me. "Sorry, Vic." He sighs. "Bucky still blames himself for what happened every day." He says.

"I understand." I say. "You guys don't have to talk about what happened if you don't feel comfortable in doing so." I add.

I don't want either of them to talk about something that still haunts them to this day, I wouldn't want anyone at all to even think about it.

Steve shakes his head. "It's alright." He says, before he continues on telling me what had happened that night, though I suspect he's leaving out a few details, and I don't blame him for leaving out a few stuff.

"It happened on Halloween night, 1996." Steve starts. "We opened something that should never have been opened." He says. "We're still not exactly sure what it was, but whatever came out, wasn't human."

"Was it that thing that we saw on the screen with Kellin before?" I ask, pretty much already assuming that the answer would be that it was that thing we saw with Kellin before we lost connection with him.

"Yes." Steve nods. "It's some sort of demon." He says. "A powerful one at that too." He adds, glancing down at Bucky's metal arm. "What we opened, released it and we had absolutely no idea what we were dealing with." He sighs. "I would've died that night if Bucky didn't manage to save me, but before he could save Kellin..." He trails off, looking down at the floor, still holding Bucky close to him.

I could already guess what happened after that, and just thinking about it surely brings back memories that Bucky and Steve don't like to think about, and I don't even want to imagine what happened. Hearing what happened is bad enough. Bucky and Steve never should have had to go through something like that, but unfortunately they did, and they lost someone important to them.

Steve's quiet for awhile, tears seemingly forming in his eyes, but he wipes them away before they start rolling down his face, unlike Bucky who doesn't even seem to care about his tears at this point.

"It had already taken Kellin before Bucky could even get to him." He says. "Kellin was trying to get rid of it, while Bucky saved me." He sighs. "Kellin managed to get rid of the demon, but it ended up taking him with it." He says, holding Bucky closer to him. "There was nothing either of us could do."

He doesn't seem to want to say much else on what happened, and I'm okay with that, I don't expect him to say anymore than he already has. He doesn't have to say anymore if he doesn't want to, and I'm not going to push him any further. Though I still want to find out a way to get Kellin out of there, without also unleashing that demon onto the world.

"Maybe there's a way we can get Kellin out of there." I say, looking over at the both of them after awhile of silence. "There's got to be a way to get him out of there, without unleashing that demon."

"Vic, we tried to get Kellin back the year after it happened, as it can only be opened on Halloween, and it didn't work." Steve says. "Bucky ended up losing his arm trying." He adds. "Even though we want Kellin back, there's no way there's any way that can work without unleashing that demon."

"Doesn't mean we can't try, or at least look for a way." I say. "We've got two weeks till Halloween, that should give us enough time to find something that might work."

Both Bucky and Steve don't seem so sure about it, but seem to agree with me anyway. "I guess we can at least look for a possible way." Steve sighs.

I nod. All we can really do, is try and find a way that could work. But if whatever way we find that we think will work but doesn't end up working. Well let's just say we'll be in big shit.


	7. Chapter 7

I ended up going back home after being at Bucky and Steve's for around two hours. The three of us had been searching up ways that we could possibly get Kellin out of there for pretty much most of the time I was there after Kellin and that demon pretty much disappeared off the TV.

I just wish that there was something we could do to help him out in that moment before that demon came along, though I don't really want to know exactly what that demon is doing to him right now, that's something that I'm not that keen on finding out.

I probably would've stayed for a bit longer over at Bucky and Steve's if it weren't for the fact that mom had sent me a text asking me where I am, as it was kind of late, and I didn't really want to get in more trouble than I already am in now.

Actually if mom, dad, or papa knew that I'm still up right now, they'd probably be more pissed at me, as I am in trouble for not getting home till almost nine. In my defence, I wasn't keeping an eye on the time, and usually they're pretty lenient on me being out of the house till late, but with being in a new town and all, they want me home early, which I suppose is completely understandable.

Currently it's almost midnight or pretty much is midnight really, and I honestly can't really sleep at all right now, so I'm searching up some more stuff on what we could possibly do to rescue Kellin, without accidentally unleashing that demon onto the world. In a way, I don't really think there will be a way with avoiding the possibility that the demon will escape and wreak havoc throughout the town, but it doesn't hurt searching up is there is a way or not.

Though if there is a way, then I must be looking in the wrong place, cause I've found absolutely nothing about it, not even a way to open the portal or whatever Bucky and Steve had said it was. This is got to be the most difficult thing I've ever had to try and do, nothing is coming up about the portal or whatever that can only be opened up once a year on Halloween night every year.

Maybe there's something that I'm missing, or something that Bucky and Steve are not telling me. as I don't know the both of them really well, so there could be something they're not telling me, but I don't really know. Maybe there's just something that I'm missing, or the internet is pretty much useless with this stuff, and I need to check out a library or something to have any shot at finding something that could possibly be of use for us to get Kellin out of there.

After awhile, I glance over at the time on the corner of my laptop screen, I see that it's actually a lot later than I first thought it was, and I'm also beginning to feel rather tired, and I should be getting some sleep right now, as I can always search up some more stuff on this tomorrow or go down to the local library to see if I can find anything there. With that thought in mind, I shut my laptop off, setting it on the floor next to my bed for now, before getting under the covers to try and get some sleep.

Except sleep decided to not come as easily as I would've liked it to. My thoughts and dreams were troubled by Kellin, thoughts of how we could possibly get him out of there, and also thoughts on what that demon could be doing to him at this very moment. Whatever that demon may be doing to Kellin right now, surely isn't a very good thing, and I just wish that there was a way for me to help him right now, but unfortunately I've no idea where to start in trying to help him.

There's got to be some way of getting Kellin out of there, and I'm determined to figure out what that is. _Just not right now, cause I need sleep._

**Bucky's POV**

"Steve." I sigh, climbing into bed next to him and resting my head on his chest. "I don't like this." I admit.

Steve sighs, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He _knows_ exactly what I mean when I say that I don't like this, he _knows_ exactly what neither of us told Vic, and he doesn't like the fact that we haven't told Vic about it either.

The thing is, neither of us enjoy talking about it, but what we're purposely leaving out, could quite possibly help in some way with getting Kellin out of there. But, we promised we'd never tell anyone about it, in fact we promised to never talk to anyone about what happened to Kellin in detail, as not many people even bother asking about what happened to him any more. We got asked about Kellin more twenty years ago when the both of us were accused of killing him than we do now.

"Buck, I don't like it either." Steve sighs, shaking his head. "We're leaving out something that is rather important about this all, just because the both of us don't like to talk or even think about what happened back then."

There was truth in what Steve was saying, but Vic should know about it, then again I don't really want to even think about it that much. But this information is crucial, unlike a lot of the other stuff we deliberately left out regarding what happened then. Some of the stuff we didn't exactly mention wasn't really of importance, but this piece of information, definitely was.

"Maybe we should just tell him." I suggest. "He should know about it if we're going to have any chance of getting Kellin out of there."

Steve's quiet for awhile, possibly thinking back to what happened, or when we tried to get Kellin out the first time, but failed. I ended up losing my left arm then, and ever since then, I haven't been that okay, neither has Steve, and add that onto the fact that the both of us weren't okay after we lost Kellin, then the both of us are simply fucked.

"Even though I agree with what you're saying, Buck." He starts, running his fingers through my hair. "I don't think we _can_ tell him." He says. "Not yet anyway."

Sighing, I move closer to him so our chests are pretty much pressed together, and just cuddle up against him, being careful as to make sure I don't end up accidentally doing something to hurt him with my metal arm again. Unfortunately that happens sometimes, and I hate it, I'm just glad Steve's not as sickly and fragile as he used to be years ago, in fact he's not like that at all anymore.

"Cuddle me and make me feel better please, Stevie." I murmur, just craving affection from my amazing boyfriend, who I love more than anything and would die for. Right now, all I'm wanting is for Steve to make me feel better and take my mind off bad memories in any way that he can.

Thankfully he does just that, and well let's just say he definitely _did_ take my mind off things and made me feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vic's POV**

As soon as I got up the next morning I went off into town to the local library to do some research. Mom was a little curious to why I'd want to go to a library right now, but he didn't really question it all that much - which I suppose is a good thing as I have no idea how I'm meant to explain everything to him.

Unfortunately though, mom needed to use the car today, so he dropped me off at the library, saying that he'll pick me up later on, and by later on he means when I text him to come get me. Honestly though, I think once I've finished up doing some research in the library, I'm going to head over to Stucky's and see if Bucky and Steve are there. Maybe they'll have had better luck than I've had with research on all this, though it has only been not even a day since we last say each other.

Making my way through the aisles of books, I search for the supernatural section, that's got to be around here somewhere, an old library like this just doesn't have no creepy supernatural type of books, well really any library just doesn't have no supernatural section, but this library in particular seems like it definitely would have the creepy supernatural type books, considering how old this place is. Honestly, this library must be over a hundred years old, but it looks beautiful either way.

Eventually I find the supernatural section, and let's just say that there definitely seemed something off about this area, something dark and I'm not sure if I really want to stay back here for very long. Unfortunately though, I'm pretty set on finding something out about the demon, and how to open the portal to get Kellin out of there without unleashing the demon. I'm not sure how much luck I'll have with this though, but I'm just going to have to give it a shot.

Looking through the shelves of old books, I search for any book on demons and demonic rituals, and now that I think about it, this'll look rather strange if anyone were to walk down here and find me looking at books to do with demons. They'll probably assume I'm some sort of devil worshiper, and it doesn't help that I only just moved into this town about two weeks ago now and I only know two people here - aside from my parents - that'll make them assume even more that I'm some sort of devil worshiper. But honestly, I don't really care what they may think that much.

"You're looking for that same book those three boys were looking for twenty years ago, now aren't you?"

I jump back, almost dropping the book I was holding, as some old man stood next to me, who he is, I've no idea, and I'm not sure if I even want to know who he is. His appearance was awfully dirty, and he looked as though he hasn't slept in weeks, also his voice sounded rather raspy, like he has hardly used it that much. The man couldn't possibly be any younger than sixty at the least, as his long matted brown hair was streaked with gray, and he seems to look like he's seen a great deal of shit in his years, and that seems to have made him a little insane. Or at least that's how he appears to look for me.

"Who are you?" I ask, backing away from him slowly while placing the book I was holding back on the shelf.

He shakes his head, walking closer to me. "No no no." He says shaking his head quickly. "Who I am is of no importance." He says. "But what is, is that you're looking for that same book that those three boys were looking for twenty years ago."

"What three boys are you talking about?" I ask, kind of already having an idea of who those three boys might be, but I want to hear him say it, just to confirm my suspicions.

He shakes his head quickly, doing god knows what, this old guy definitely doesn't seem sane at all, and I've no idea of what to really do right now.

"The sickly boy." The man says, scratching at his head. "The boy that would soon lose his arm the year after, and the boy who became lost." He says, walking closer to me once more. "They came in here twenty years ago." He goes on. "Twenty years ago, looking for a book that they had heard being spoken of."

Okay, so my assumptions on the three boys that came in here looking for some books were correct, and it was Bucky, Steve and Kellin. Now the question is, why were they looking for some book? Even so, the book that according to this man here, is the book that I'm supposedly looking for?

"And what book is this that they were looking for?" I ask. "Any idea?"

The man whines slightly, turning around and walking back and forth for some reason, and this definitely leads me to believe that there is something wrong with this old man, but what that is exactly, I've not got a clue. All I know is that whoever this man is, he definitely isn't sane.

"Something that you shouldn't go looking for!" He says. "If you do, you'll unleash it. Just as they had!"

"Look, whoever you are, I have no idea what book you're talking about." I say. 

I go to say more, but I'm not exactly sure what to say. Sure I have no idea of what exactly I'm looking for, but how can I explain to this guy that I'm looking for something that could possibly be of help to rescue someone from a different dimension _without_ also unleashing the demon that's been holding them there for the past twenty years?

Shaking my head slightly, I look behind me as I hear footsteps coming over to us, and I find myself becoming rather surprised as I discover that it's Bucky walking over to us. The old man seems to notice Bucky coming our way, and he backs away slowly, muttering to himself.

"Bucky." I say, walking closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for something." He says, looking up and down through the shelves. "That's if it's still here." He mutters, before glancing over at the old guy. "You're still here then, Filtch?" He asks, continuing to look through the shelves.

"I never hoped to see your face in this place again!" The old man says, walking over to Bucky. "I know what you're doing!"

I notice Bucky stiffen, before he sighs, turning to the old man. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

The old man stands back a little, shaking his head. "You know exactly what I mean!" He says. "You're planning on opening up that portal again! I can feel it!"

Something seems to change in Bucky's eyes, and I've no idea what came over him, but he grabbed the old man by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the bookshelf next to him.

"I'm not _trying_ to open it again." Bucky starts, his voice beginning to shake a little. "I'm looking for if there is any possible way to get Kellin out unharmed." He says. "And if there's not a way, then the portal stays closed."

I feel as though I should do something to pull Bucky off the old man, but somehow I find myself not being able to bring myself to do so. Instead, I just stand back and watch on, not even sure what I should do right now. That is, until I notice a strange looking book sitting on the shelf. Glancing over at Bucky, I see he's loosened his grip on the old man's shirt, but he still held the man up against the bookshelf.

Looking back down at the book on the shelf, I make up my mind and grab it off the shelf, looking the cover over a little. It seemed to be a rather old book, not exactly sure which year it's from, but by the looks of it, it's most likely very old. Except, while the book looked old, it still seems to also look in almost perfect condition.

Somehow I felt a strange vibe coming off of this book, one that I'm not so sure about, but I'm guessing that it can't be good. This must be the book that old man was referring to, and quite possibly the thing that Bucky came here looking for.

"Bucky." I say, turning towards him. "Is this what you're looking for?" I ask, holding the book out for him to look at.

His eyes widen slightly, and he lets go of the old man, before walking closer to me and taking the book off me. "Th-this is it." He says. "This could hold what we may need to get Kellin out of there."

"Could it really?" I ask, glancing over at the old man, who's staring at the book with terrified eyes.

"Maybe." Bucky shrugs, before slipping the book into one of the inside pockets in his jacket. "It'll be better if we just take the book." He says, before I could question why he just put the book in his jacket pocket. "This book shouldn't even be here at all."

I guess if I understood more of what was going on I would agree with him on that a little more, and why exactly the book shouldn't even be here in the first place, but unfortunately I don't even know much of what is going on. Though in a way I do kind of agree with him that the book shouldn't be here, not with the strange vibe I was getting off of it.

"Come on." Bucky says, grabbing my hand and pulling the both of us out of the aisle.

"You don't know what you're doing!" I hear the old man call out after us. "You'll unleash him again!"

We didn't hear any more of what the old man had said after that, as Bucky and I walked out of the library, some people watching us, and while I was a little nervous about that, Bucky didn't seem phased by it at all, almost like he didn't even notice or care. Luckily we were free of the looks once we get out the front doors of the library, and surprisingly we didn't get caught just taking off with the book just like that, and that's probably a good thing.

"Bucky, who was that man?" I ask once we get in his car.

Bucky sighs, shaking his head a little as he starts up his car. "Just some old crazy guy." He says. "He was there when Steve, Kellin, and I first found this book."

"What is that book anyway?" I ask.

He's quiet for awhile, either not sure on what to say, or simply not really wanting to say what the book was, but when he finally spoke, I'm guessing he just didn't really know what to say. "It's... I'm still not completely sure." He admits. "But it's got how we opened the portal the first time." He says. "And hopefully it's got some way to get Kellin out of there, without unleashing that demon."

After that, we don't really say much else as we drive on down to Stucky's where I'm guessing Steve is waiting for us to get there. Honestly, whatever is going to happen next, I'm not so sure if I'm ready for it, and I'm not so sure if Bucky and Steve are ready for it either.

_I_ _don't_ _even think any of us know what we're expecting to happen next._


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Bucky and I walk into Stucky's, Steve is running over to us, seemingly hoping that we've got the book or whatever as I'm assuming Steve knew that Bucky was going off to the library to get it. Of what importance the book may possibly be, I'm not sure, but assuming that Bucky and Steve were very much after it, then it must hold something that could help us out with all of this.

"I've got Sam and Riley to run the shop with Clint and Nat right now, so we can head on back to our apartment to figure this shit out." Steve says, before the three of us are walking back outside to the car. "You did get the book, right?"

"Yeah, we did." Bucky says. "Hopefully there's something in there that we can use to help us with this." He sighs, getting in the passengers seat of the car, while I get into the back, and Steve gets into the front. "If there's nothing in there that will help us, we've still got two more weeks left to figure something out before Halloween hits."

Honestly now that I think about it, two weeks might not be long enough to find something that could work, but honestly all we can do is hope that by the time Halloween hits, that we'll have something that'll work. Then again, what if we find something that'll get Kellin out of there, that seems to have no possibilities of unleashing that demon, but it actually _does_ manage to unleash that demon as well? Is there a counter spell, curse or whatever it's called that we can use to send the demon back before it does any damage, or is this all just one lost cause?

I still don't even know much about all of this, and it certainly does seem that Bucky and Steve are hiding something from me that could quite possibly help us out with all this, but I don't bother asking them, as they'll surely tell me when they're ready to tell me. Well, I hope that they will anyway. If it's something to do with saving their friend, or if it's got something to do with what happened that night, then surely they'd tell me eventually, and if not then I guess we can just get through this without the knowledge of it. Though maybe I'm just being paranoid, and they aren't actually hiding anything at all from me right now, but something still doesn't feel right.

We arrive at Bucky and Steve's apartment in silence, and none of us really say anything as we make our way inside their apartment and into the living room. Honestly I was kind of hoping that Kellin would be there waiting for us on the TV, but unfortunately he's not, and I think Bucky and Steve were hoping for that also, as they also cast a glance over at the TV, before disappointment seems to wash over the both of them.

Bucky sets the book down on the coffee table as soon as the three of us sit down on the couch, and I notice Steve stiffen a little as he stares at the book, before sighing and looking away from it. Whatever this book may be, I don't have much of an idea, except for that it must hold some paranormal and supernatural stuff inside, but other than that, I've got no other ideas, but I do seem to be getting some strange vibes that I can't quite decipher, except for possibly evil.

"I never wanted to ever see this book again." Steve sighs, shaking his head. "Let's just hope it's got something in there."

"If it doesn't have anything that will be useful to us, I'm setting it on fire." Bucky says, looking down at the book.

"What if it can't be burnt?" I ask. "I don't know how, but there seems to be something evil about this book, and I may only be going off movies or certain books and novels, but usually something that seems to give off an evil vibe, can't be destroyed, or can only be destroyed a certain way." I say. "Take the One Ring from The Lord Of The Rings as an example, and also Voldemort's seven Horcruxes in Harry Potter."

"He has a point there, Buck." Steve says, seemingly agreeing with me on that. "We might not be able to burn it."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Bucky says, before grabbing the book off the table, hesitating a little before he opens it. "Now, let's just search through this, and hope we'll find something."

The three of us definitely weren't all that keen on looking through this book that seems to scream evil, Bucky and Steve even more so than myself as they both know more of the damage that this book can cause. They lost their friend because of it, and they had both agreed with each other to never touch this book again. Or I'm assuming they both agreed on that, it would make perfect sense if they did agree to that after all.

I'm not sure what exactly we're meant to be looking for in this book, and I'm not so sure Bucky and Steve really know either, as we pretty much spend quite a few hours flipping through every page in the book, searching for a way to get Kellin out, or something that might help us. So far, we haven't found anything, and I'm beginning to think that we won't find anything, and Kellin's going to be stuck wherever he is forever.

Though, as I'm searching through the book while Bucky and Steve go off into the kitchen saying that they're going to make some coffee, I can't help but think that there _is_ definitely something that they're not telling me. The look they shared between one another before they got up to go into the kitchen made it all the more obvious that they're hiding something from me. If they'll end up telling me what it is though, is something that I'm not even sure will happen any time soon, or at all.

For the time being though, I just search through the book, trying to find something, _anything_ that will help us out. There's got to be a way somehow, and I'm going to find it.

Whatever it may be, I'm going to find it. Even though I hardly know him, I'm not going to let Kellin stay in there for any longer than he already has.

**Kellin's POV**

Every day I'm in this place, I pretty much get more lonely. I've got no one to keep me company, and I'm terrified pretty much every second that I'm in here. That demon can appear in here at any given moment, and torture me, use me as his little toy as much as he wants to, and there's nothing I can do about it.

There's no way that I can possibly get out of here, I'm stuck here for all of eternity. With my memories beginning to fade pretty much every single day, I'll soon just become an empty shell, stuck here with no one around to save me. Though after being locked in this room with no one to save me for twenty years now, I'm pretty much used to it, and am just waiting on the demon to hurry up and kill me already.

Even though my memories are beginning to fade every day now, for now I've still managed to remember my name and what year it was that I got stuck in here. I've no idea why those are the only things that have seemed to stick with me, but I'm not going to complain about it, just as long as I don't begin to forget Vic, or Bucky and Steve again, then I'll be okay.

I honestly can't believe I managed to forget about the two guys that I love, Bucky and Steve, and knowing that I had forgotten about them literally breaks my heart. Now though, some memories of the both of them have began coming back to me, some in the form of dreams, and some in just little bolts of flashbacks, but how long till I begin to forget them again? I don't want to forget them again, but unfortunately I'm probably going to do just that in a matter of time.

I pick at the scabs that are pretty much covering my ankles from the chains around them from how red and raw they pretty much are now. I don't even care when the blood begins to drip down onto the concrete floor from the newly opened wounds. The demon doesn't care about the injuries it inflicts on me, and honestly I've stopped caring about it also despite still being terrified of the monster who took me away from my life.

My life - from what I can now remember of it - was perfect before this happened. I might've been young then, but I found the two most important guys in my life, and even though our relationship was frowned upon and people found three way relationships weird, we didn't care, we loved each other and that's all that really mattered to us.

I can't really remember what the three of us were planning on doing with our lives as we got older, but I'm assuming we were going to live it together, not caring what anyone thought of us. I'm also guessing that Bucky and I had promised each other that we'd both look after Steve, considering that punk wasn't the most healthiest kid out. Now though, after seeing him again after twenty years - even if it was just seeing him through the monitor in here while contacting Vic - it's pretty obvious that Steve's no longer the same as back then, neither is Bucky as he seems to have lost his left arm somehow and now has what looks like a metal arm.

Both Bucky and Steve don't look the same as back then. The both of them look older now, while I'm still looking like a sixteen year old - assuming that's how old I was back then - instead of actually looking like I'm thirty six or however old I am right now. With that issue, how could Bucky, Steve and I possibly go back to being how the three of us used to be? That is, _if_ I ever managed to get out of here some how, which is pretty much highly unlikely.

I've accepted that I'm never getting out of this place, I'm stuck here. But what I wouldn't do to be in Bucky and Steve's arms once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vic's POV**

We've been looking through this book now for I'm not even sure how many hours, and none of us really want to give up looking in here just yet. Well, really it's Steve who's looking through the book, and getting Bucky and I to write down anything he finds that might be of help. I'm honestly okay with that, as I'm not really much of a big reader, but in this situation, I'm having to ignore that, and actually read stuff.

Unfortunately though, I had to stop helping them, as my phone started ringing, and I can pretty much already guess that it's mom calling to tell me he's ready to pick me up right now or something. Unfortunately for him though, I'm not still at the library where he dropped me off, and he has no idea that I'm with Bucky and Steve right now.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." I say, getting up off the couch and grabbing my phone out of my pocket before walking into the other room. "Hello?" I ask into the phone after I've pressed answer or whatever.

"Vic, I'm outside the library waiting to pick you up." Mom says on the other line. "Where are you?" He asks. "I don't see you anywhere waiting for me."

"I'm uh, at Bucky and Steve's place helping them out with something." I say, looking over my shoulder at the door to the living room where Bucky and Steve are still sitting on the couch.

Mom is quiet on the other line for a few seconds, before he speaks. "Wait, Bucky and Steve as in those two guys that own the burger joint, Stucky's, in town?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah." I say, not really sure on what he's trying to say, unless he knows about what happened twenty years ago, or has just heard bits of what happened. "Why?"

"Give me their address." Mom says. "I'm coming to get you now."

"Does it have to be now?" I ask, thinking for sure now that mom has heard about what happened twenty years ago, but he doesn't know what actually happened that day and that Bucky and Steve didn't kill Kellin. Or maybe I'm just looking too far into things, and he just wants me home now so he doesn't have to got out again later to come pick me up.

"Yes now." He says, and I think I could kind of hint a bit of frustration in his voice. "I don't trust those two." He admits, which pretty much confirms my assumption that he possibly has heard about what happened twenty years ago. "I want you home now. Text me their address, and I'll come get you."

"But, mom." I whine, but before I could say more, he's cutting me off.

"No buts, Vic." He warns. "Text me their address, I'm coming to get you." And with that, he's hung up the phone on his end, leaving me to lean up against the wall in frustration.

Well there goes some time that I could've used to help Bucky and Steve out some more with this. But if mom says I've got to be home now, then there isn't really much use arguing with the guy, he can be rather persistent when he wants to be, which now that I think about it, could probably be a bad thing for dad and papa.

Sighing, I walk back into the living room, and over to Bucky and Steve, causing them to look up at me, looking a little curious about the phone call I just had to answer. "I'm sorry, my mom wants me home now." I apologize. "He's coming to pick me up now." I say, while quickly texting mom Bucky and Steve's address.

"That's fine, Vic." Steve says. "Bucky and I will keep looking through this book, and we'll call you if we find anything."

The both of them get up off the couch, and give me both of their phone numbers while I give them mine so it's a lot easier for us to contact each other, before the three of us are walking outside to the front of the apartment building to wait for my mom. Honestly, I don't really want to go home just yet, but unfortunately I've got no choice really.

It takes a while, but eventually mom's car pulls up next to us, and I'm saying goodbye to both Bucky and Steve, telling them to call me if they find anything, before I'm getting into the passengers side of the car. Though, as I get in the car, mom's getting out of it, and I'm not quite sure what he's up to.

I watch as mom walks over to both Bucky and Steve for some reason, and starts talking to them about something, though I have no idea what he's talking to them about, as I can't quite hear what he's saying from where I'm sitting in the car right now. Then again, from the looks on Bucky and Steve's faces, it doesn't seem like a very good thing that mom is talking to them about right now. In fact, it could possibly be something about what happened twenty years ago.

Finally, mom walks away from them, and gets back in the car, not saying a word to me as he starts up the car, and drives on home.

The drive home is silent, and I can't bring myself to look over at mom right now, cause it's pretty clear that he's not very happy with me right now, and it's got to do with me being at Bucky and Steve's place, and because mom just doesn't seem to trust Bucky and Steve.

"What were you really doing over at their place, Vic?" Mom sighs, once he pulls into the drive way of our house. "And don't give me some bullshit excuse either."

"I was helping them with something." I say, not looking him in the eyes, and just keeping my head hanging low as I stare at my lap.

"Vic, I don't want you seeing those guys." Mom says, causing me to look over at him. "They're bad news. Trust me."

I shake my head. "Mom, they're not bad guys." "They're good guys, and I like them. You've got nothing to worry about with them."

He sighs, clearly frustrated with me right now, but instead of saying anything else to me, he just gets out of the car. He waits for me to get out after him before he locks the car, then walks away up to the house and inside with me following behind more slower. I don't understand why he has to make such a big deal about this. I get that he's just trying to look out for me, but I can look after myself, and there's nothing to worry about with Bucky and Steve, why can't he just see that?

Making my way inside and into the living room, I notice dad and papa both sitting on the couch watching TV while the both of them are sipping away at their bottles of beer. That's pretty much the normal thing for those two to be doing during the evening when they get home from work honestly, so it doesn't surprise me at all that they're already drinking right now. Though, they both seem to notice the frustrated look on mom's face as he storms off into the kitchen without saying a word to them both.

"Okay, Vic." Dad sighs, setting his beer down on the coffee table. "What did you do to piss him off?" He asks.

Sighing, I sit down on the couch next to papa. "Honestly, I haven't even done anything to piss him off." I say. "He's just acting dumb cause I was over at Bucky and Steve's place helping them out with something."

"Bucky and Steve as in those guys that own the burger joint in town?" Papa asks.

I nod. "Yeah." I say. "Mom seems to think that they're no good and I shouldn't be seeing them." I sigh, leaning back on the couch.

"He might have a point." Dad comments, grabbing his beer off the coffee table and taking a sip. "What were you helping them out with anyway?" He asks.

I shrug. "It's kind of hard to explain." I say, not even sure how I'm even meant to explain what exactly Bucky, Steve, and I are trying to do, and that we're looking for a way to rescue Kellin from some other dimension that he got stuck in twenty years ago now.

Dad goes to say more, but stops as mom walks into the room carrying his laptop. The three of us watch him in confusion, before he sits down on the floor in front of the couch, resting his back against papa's legs as he sets his laptop down on the coffee table, and pretty much straight away I recognize the page that he has up right now. It was one of the articles about Kellin's supposed murder or disappearance, and that supposedly Bucky and Steve had killed him. Honestly, that article is lacking a lot of information, from what Bucky and Steve have told me, and no one except the two of them know what really happened that night.

"This is why I don't want you hanging round with those two, Vic." Mom says, turning to look at me. "They're not good guys, Vic. They killed their partner, and they should be in prison for it."

I shake my head. "Mom, I already know about that." I sigh. "But they did not kill that boy." I say, standing up. "They've told me pretty much what happened that night, and they didn't kill the boy."

"If they didn't kill him, then what happened, Vic?" He asks. "Cause, no one has seen Kellin Quinn in twenty years."

I shake my head. "It's complicated." I say. "You wouldn't understand." I sigh. "Just know that Bucky and Steve didn't kill Kellin, they loved him, and would've never done anything to hurt him."

Shaking my head slightly, I walk out of the room and upstairs to my bedroom, where I flop down onto my bed and just stare up at the ceiling. I've no idea how I'm even supposed to explain all of this to mom, dad, and papa. Mom seems to think for sure that Bucky and Steve killed Kellin, and he doesn't trust them at all. I'm not sure where dad and papa stand on all of this, though they most likely agree with mom about this. Anyway, I'm not even sure if I really do want to explain it all to them, or if I can.

Rolling over onto my side, I pull my phone out of my pocket, finding that it's around six thirty in the evening right now, and I just don't even want to do anything right now. I'm not even sure if I even want to go downstairs at all just yet to get dinner. Then again, I do pretty much just don't want to be around my parents right now, so I think I'm just going to skip out on dinner tonight, one night won't hurt, it's not like I skip dinner every night anyway, so skipping out on dinner tonight won't do any harm.

Setting my phone down on my bedside table, I just lay on my side on my bed and stare off at nothing, just stare at the wall, and do nothing. Well, nothing except for get lost in my thoughts for I'm not even sure how long, could be hours, or it could only be a few minutes. But either way, I find myself falling asleep, only to be awoken again, surprisingly a couple hours later by my phone ringing.

Sitting up, I grab my phone off the bedside table, glancing at the caller I.D. to find that it's Steve calling me, which gets me thinking - _hoping_ \- that he and Bucky have found something. That's got to be why he's calling me, right? They _did_ promise that they'd call me if they find anything, and hopefully this is exactly why Steve is calling me right now.

"Hello?" I ask, pressing answer on my phone and putting it up to my ear, hoping like hell that what I'm about to hear is that they've found something.

"Vic." Steve says on the other line. _"I think we've found something."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Y-you found something?" I ask, quickly getting up off my bed and practically throwing on a jacket. Steve and Bucky think that they've found something that could help us get Kellin out of there, and this should probably be something that I should be round at their place for.

"Yeah." Steve says on the other line. "But there's a slight problem." He sighs.

That catches me off guard. There's a problem? Now what the hell could that be? "What type of problem?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of my bed as I put my shoes on.

"Well, first your mom wants us to stay away from you." Steve says. "And the other problem, well..." He trails off, like he's not sure on how he's meant to say what the hell it is. "It's hard to say over the phone." He admits.

I nod, but then remember that he can't see me. "Great." I sigh. "I'm gonna come over and the three of us can figure this out." I say.

Getting up, I walk out of my room, my phone still pressed to my ear as I talk with Steve, but I stop as I get to the stairs as I realize that mom, dad, and papa probably won't let me leave the house.

"Vic, how do you plan on getting here, if your mom wants you to stay away from us?" Steve asks.

He does have a point there I guess. Mom wants me to stay away from both Bucky and Steve, as he says they're bad news and that they killed Kellin twenty years ago, but they did no such thing. They wouldn't kill the guy they loved. Besides, Kellin's not dead, just trapped in some other dimension that we're trying to find a way of getting him out of.

"I'll figure something out." I say. "I'll call you back once I'm on my way."

"Okay." He says. "Just, don't do anything stupid."

Nodding my head, I walk down the stairs slowly. "I won't." I promise him.

"Alright, see you soon." Steve says, before he hangs up.

I slip my phone into my pocket, before taking a deep breath, and walking into the living room, where mom, dad, and papa are sitting on the couch, each of them sipping away at a beer, which actually comes as a surprise to see mom drinking right now. He hasn't drank any alcohol for a few months now, and seeing him sipping away at a bottle of beer right now, just seems rather strange, especially considering he was trying to get sober, as he did have a bit of a drinking problem.

"Mom, please tell me that's the only one you're having." I sigh. "And I thought you were trying to stop?" I add.

He looks up at me, sighing a little as he looks down at the beer in his hand. "One won't hurt." He sighs, shaking his head, before looking up at me. "What do you need right now, Vic?" He asks.

Scratching the back of my head, I look away from him, dad, and papa. I haven't even given much thought on how i'm going to be able to get out of here so I can go over to Bucky and Steve's so we can figure this out. Well Steve only did just call like five minutes ago now, so there's that reason as to why I couldn't think through how I'm meant to be able to get out of here.

Maybe I should just tell them everything, but then they probably won't even believe me, and tell me I can't go anywhere right now. I can't even say that I'm going to go meet up with a friend, as I don't even know anyone here except for Bucky and Steve. How the fuck am I meant to do this?

"I uh." I start, not sure what to even say, before my phone starts ringing, and I pull it out of my pocket to find Bucky ringing me. "Hello?" I ask, after pressing answer on my phone.

There's silence at first, and I begin to think that Bucky had accidentally called me, till he speaks. "V-Vic." He starts, his voice shaky. "Steve and I fucked up." He says. "P-please get here now."

Concern stirs inside me at the sound of Bucky's voice. He and Steve fucked up somehow? What could they have possibly done, and in such a short amount of time since Steve was on the phone to me? I honestly have no clue on what they could've done so quickly that would cause Bucky to sound panicked about something.

"Bucky? What's going on?" I ask, glancing over at mom, dad, and papa who were watching me closely, especially since I had mentioned Bucky. "What's happened?"

"J-just get here n-now, Vic." Bucky pleads, and I swear I heard shouting in the background, or some sort of commotion anyway, maybe not shouting exactly.

"Okay, I'm on my way now." I promise him. "I'll see you soon."

"Just h-hurry. Please." He says, before hanging up.

I just stand there staring at my phone, before slipping it into my pocket, and look over at mom, dad, and papa. Now I have to go over to Bucky and Steve's apartment, and I don't even care if they don't let me, I'm going over there either way. "I need to use the car." I tell them.

"You're not going to see them, Vic." Mom says, setting his beer down on the coffee table.

"I don't care." I say, shaking my head. "They need my help with something, and I'm sure as hell helping them with it." I then go to walk into the kitchen to grab the car keys off the table, but before I could get out of the room, mom is up off the couch, grabbing onto my wrist.

"Vic, we're only trying to protect you." He says. "We don't want you going over to see them, not even if they need your help."

I shake my head, pulling my wrist out of his grip. "You still think that they had killed that kid twenty years ago, don't you?" I ask. "You still think they killed the boy they once loved - and probably still do love - Kellin Quinn."

"If they didn't kill him, then where is Kellin Quinn now then?" He asks. "Vic, no one has seen the kid for twenty years now, and Bucky and Steve were the last people who saw him alive."

Sighing, I can't believe that I'm about to say this, and I'm not even sure how Bucky and Steve will react to it, but if it means that I'm able to go over to there house and help them - and see what the hell has happened to cause Bucky to sound rather distressed on the phone - then so be it.

"If you want to know what happened, then come with me over to their apartment." I say, looking over at dad and papa also, who still have yet to say anything about this all. "They can tell you what happened that night, just as they told me." I say. "But I've got to get over there right now, before anything else can happen."

"What do you mean, _before anything else can happen_?" Dad says, speaking up as he and papa stand and walk over to mom and I.

I shake my head. "I don't know." I admit. "But Bucky didn't sound okay on the phone." I say. "I'm worried that something might've happened to either him or Steve. Just let me go over to their place and help them."

The three of them don't look too sure about this all, but I have to get over to Bucky and Steve's place. The two of them seem to be in trouble, and with the way Bucky sounded on the phone, it could quite likely be something bad.

"If you won't let me go alone, then just come with me." I say, becoming irritated, and the fact that the more time we spend here, the more time whatever happened with Bucky and Steve right now could be very well getting a lot worse, whatever it may be.

"Okay then." Papa says, after he, mom, and dad look between one another. "But you've got to tell us what the fuck is going on."

Sighing, I nod my head. "Okay." I say. "But we've got to get going now."

They nod, before dad goes off to get the keys from in the kitchen, before we're going outside and into the car. I give dad Bucky and Steve's address, before we're off to their apartment.

All the while on the way there, I can't help but think about what could've possibly happened between the time that I was on the phone with Steve, till the time that Bucky had called me. Maybe that demon figured out what we're trying to do, and he did something to them? That's one possibility, and pretty much the only one that I can really think of. Unless they somehow did something using that book. I mean they did say that book was dangerous, so did that weird old guy at the library actually. So, really one of those two things could've happened, but what exactly, I've no idea. I just hope that they're both okay.

Then again, with this mess we're in, I'm not sure if they really _will_ be okay at all or not. Or that any of us will really be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as we get to Bucky and Steve's apartment, mom, dad, papa, and myself quickly get out of the car, and run inside. We make it to the door to Bucky and Steve's apartment not long after - well, kind of at least, papa almost tripped down the stairs - and I knock on the door, expecting it to be locked. Though I don't hear either Bucky or Steve coming to answer the door.

I try opening the door after glancing behind me at mom, dad, and papa, and I'm rather surprised to find that the door is unlocked. Maybe one of them kept it unlocked for when I get here or something. Though I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Bucky? Steve?" I call out, walking into their apartment with my parents following behind.

Suddenly I stop dead in my tracks once I walk into the living room. Bucky was sitting on the floor, hugging an unconscious Steve to his chest. Tears were streaming down his face, and as I look around the room and see how much of a mess things are, I start to think that maybe this has got something to do with the demon.

"What happened here?" I ask, walking into the room more, and over to Bucky's side, but step away from him, as he swings out his metal arm. "Bucky, it's just me, Vic." I say, as he glares up at me.

His gaze softens slightly once he realizes who I am, and he drops his arm back down, shielding Steve with it. "Vic." He chokes out. "S-something happened." He says, looking back down at Steve. "I-I can't get him to wake up."

Kneeling down next to him, I look around at the mess on the floor. "What the hell happened here?" I ask.

Bucky shakes his head. "It knows." He says, looking over towards my parents, then over at me. "It knows that we're looking for a way to get Kellin out of that place." He says, his voice shaking a little. "And it did something about it."

"It did something to Steve." I breath, glancing over at Steve who still lay in Bucky's arms unconscious. "But I thought it could only come out on Halloween?" I ask.

"Steve and I may have not been very truthful about all this." Bucky sighs, shaking his head. "But technically the demon can go out of its dimension whenever it pleases, but it's much stronger on Halloween night." He says.

"So, we could get Kellin out sooner then?" I ask. "If the demon can get out whenever it wants to, couldn't that mean Kellin can also?"

Bucky shakes his head. "No." He sighs. "We only have one shot at getting Kellin out, and it has to be on Halloween night." He says, before glancing back over at my parents, as though he only just registered that they're here also. "Why are your parents here?" He asks.

"They wouldn't let me come here alone." I say, glancing over my shoulder at them also, as the three of them walk over to Bucky and I slowly.

Bucky doesn't say anything else on that, and just looks back down at Steve in his arms, running a metal finger down his cheek softly. I've no clue how Bucky must be feeling right now, or really the full blow of how he's feeling. He's already lost someone close to him, and there's a chance that he might go through that again if Steve doesn't wake up. There's no way that Bucky deserves that at all. He's already been through so much.

"We've got to take Steve to the hospital." Bucky says after awhile, before he stands up slowly, Steve still in his arms. "He needs to get checked over."

"But, if the demon did something to him, then they might not be able to tell what at the hospital." I say, standing up also.

He looks over at me, before shaking his head. "That's not what I want to get him checked over for exactly." He says, holding Steve closer to him. "You've seen the photos of how sickly thin Steve used to be." He glances over at the TV, before looking back to me. "I want to make sure that nothing has been triggered." He looks down at Steve, placing a kiss to his forehead. "I swore to protect him, and I'm not giving up that promise."

**********

"So, none of his old health issues have been triggered by whatever, this was?" Bucky asks Dr. Troughton.

Dr Troughton had just finished examining Steve a couple minutes ago, and the results had supposedly shown that nothing was wrong with him, and that he's fine. But there's still the issue that Steve has seemingly slipped into a coma or something from what the demon had done to him. None of us have any idea of when he's going to wake up, or if he even does at all.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong that would trigger any of his former health issues." Dr. Troughton says, reading through a clipboard. "In fact, I can't seem to find anything wrong with him." He adds, looking over at Steve's unconscious form laying there in the hospital bed. "What did you say caused this?" He asks, looking back up at Bucky.

Bucky shakes his head a little, scratching at his neck a bit. "I don't really know what happened exactly." He sighs. "He just, collapsed." He says. "And I couldn't get him to wake up."

Dr. Troughton nods, looking back down at his clipboard. "Well, I think we'd like to keep him in here for the next few days in case anything happens." He says.

Bucky nods, looking down at Steve. "Okay." He says. "That, that's good."

A few minutes passes, and Dr. Troughton leaves the room, and Bucky walks over to Steve's side. I get up off the seat I'm sitting on and walk over to him, glancing back at my parents who are still sitting together on the other seats in the room.

Just by looking at Steve right now, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him, but the demon did something to him, we just don't know what. Though the doctor said that he couldn't find anything wrong with Steve, so maybe there is nothing wrong with him. But then what explains him not waking up? Maybe whatever the demon did, doesn't take full effect till a bit later or something.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask.

Bucky turns to look at me, before looking back down at Steve. "We're going to get Kellin out of there, then kill the demon." He says. "The only way to wake Steve up, is by killing the demon."

"How do you kill a demon?" I ask. "Isn't that impossible?"

"There's bound to be a way in that book." He says, then sighs. "I just want my boys back." He leans down slightly over Steve, and places a kiss to his forehead. "The only problem is..." He trails off. "We have to wait till Halloween night before we can do this."

"We can still figure out what we're going to do then though." I remind him. "Halloween is in two weeks, we should have enough time to figure everything out by then."

Bucky nods, sighing a little. "Vic." He says, looking up at me from the seat beside Steve's bed. "There's something you should know." He then glances over at my parents, who have now walked over to the both of us. "And I think your parents want someone to explain what the hell is going on here." He adds.

"You're right there." Mom says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We'd definitely like to know what the hell is going on, and what Vic has gotten himself into."

Bucky sighs, looking down at the floor. "Of course." He says. "I'll tell you what you need to know." He promises. "Just, I don't think that you will believe me at all."

**Steve's POV**

The first thing I see when I come to, is a dark room. There's no light at all in this room, and I can't even see my own hands in front of me. Wherever I am right now, I definitely know for sure that it's not mine and Bucky's apartment at all.

Standing up, I walk around, holding my arms out in case there's anything that I might end up running into. Luckily I only knock into a couple of things, that I'd much rather keep it as me not knowing what the hell they are, before I come to a door.

The faintest glow of light was shining under the door, and I've no idea what could even possibly be on the other side of the door. Then again, after what happened in mine and Bucky's apartment when the demon did whatever the hell he did, maybe he took me here. Maybe Kellin is around here somewhere.

Slowly, after thinking about it for longer than necessary, I open the door, to find another dark room. Except this one wasn't as dark as the other one. There was some light in the room unlike the other one, and it seems as though most of the light in this room is coming from the static on the TV on one side of the room.

Looking over at the side of the room with the TV, I notice a lump of something curled up on the floor in front of it. It almost looked as though it was a person, but in this light I couldn't very well see what it is exactly. For all I know it could be a person, but I can't really tell from where I'm standing.

Glancing around the room, I notice that there isn't really much in here, aside from the TV, whatever is on the floor in front of it, and a few chains. There also seemed to be blood on the floor, but I can't really be so sure from the lighting in the room, but I'm pretty sure it's blood.

I look back over to whatever is curled up on the floor, and just decide to walk over to it and see what it is, and once I get over and kneel down next to it, it felt like my heart had stopped.

Laying there on the floor, was the boy that Bucky and I lost twenty years ago now. Laying there in front of me, was Kellin Quinn. He looks exactly how I remember him looking the last time he was with Bucky and I, except his hair was flecked with silver streaks. He didn't look a day over sixteen, which is rather strange since he should be thirty six right now. It's almost like him being here stopped him from aging. Though the silver in his hair, that I can't figure out where that came from.

Carefully I slowly reach out to him, and I don't even have to touch him that much for him to wake up and shuffle away from me. He backs away from me, a terrified look on his face as he whimpers when he finds nothing to hide behind, or the whimpers are from the chains round both his ankles.

"Kellin." I start, my voice quiet and non-threatening. "Kellin, it's me. Steve Rogers." I say. "Do you remember me?"

He stops, looking me up and down, before his eyes widen. "S-Steve?" He chokes out, crawling back over to me slowly. I nod, and he stops, looking at me warily. "H-how do I know it's r-really you?" He asks. "H-how do I know you're not really the demon?"

"Kellin, I'm not the demon." I assure him, reaching out for him to come into my arms.

He shakes his head, backing away from me again. "N-no." He says, shaking his head. "My Stevie was smaller."

"A lot of things have happened to Bucky and I since the three of us were together." I say, frowning a little as I look down at the floor.

Whatever happened back in mine and Bucky's apartment, I have no idea whether or not the demon did something to Bucky, or if it just did something to me. God, I hope it hasn't done anything to Bucky, I can't have that demon hurting anymore of the people that I love.

Slowly, he makes his way back over to me, before he crawls onto my lap. He still seems a little weary about me really being who I say I am, but doesn't make any move to get off my lap as I wrap my arms around him, holding him close carefully.

Looking down at his ankles, I frown as I see the raw red skin and the chains around them, well as best as I can see all that in this light. He doesn't deserve any of this, and we should have never opened that portal twenty years ago. Bucky and I should've tried harder to get him out of this place, but instead after one try after Bucky lost his arm, the both of us gave up trying. Bucky and I tried to live our lives like none of this had ever happened. But of course, we could never forget about what had happened, especially not when the both of us were arrested for suspected murder.

Suddenly Kellin's tensing up in my hold, and I look down at him to find that he looked rather terrified of something. "H-he's coming." He whimpers, looking over at the other side of the room.

I follow his gaze over the the other side of the room, where I hear footsteps coming closer to the room that we're in right now. I don't even need to ask who's coming to know already that it's the demon on it's way to do harm to Kellin, and now also me since I'm here too.

As soon as the doors open, I hold Kellin tighter to my chest, not wanting to let him go, and making a promise to not let this demon hurt Kellin any longer. I'll protect Kellin, even if it costs my life. I don't care if I die protecting Kellin, all that matters to me, is that Kellin is safe right now.

"Steven Rogers." The demon says, as it enters the room. "I'm so glad that you could join us tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bucky's POV**

**_*Twenty years ago*_ **

"Why are we even doing this?" I sigh, following Kellin through the trees. "We've got no idea what'll even happen."

Currently, myself, Kellin, and Steve - who I'm currently having to carry on my back just in case his asthma flares up from all this walking - are walking through some trees, making our way to pretty much the middle of the woods where supposedly the gateway to some other dimension lays. I've no idea why the hell we're even doing this. I don't exactly like the idea of this at all, but what choice do I really have? Both Kellin and Steve are up for doing this, and there's no way that I'm letting them do this by themselves, especially not Steve with how fragile the little punk is.

Why the fuck do both my boyfriends have to be so goddamn reckless? I swear the both of them are going to be the death of me.

"Come on, Buck." Steve says, clinging onto my back. "It probably won't even work, so there isn't really much that we need to worry about."

"Well, I still don't like this at all." I grumble, hoisting Steve up a little more on my back so he doesn't fall. "To make things worse, it's fucking Halloween." I complain. "We're supposed to be at Tony's Halloween party, not out wandering through the fucking woods with some creepy old book that we found at the library."

"Well, you can always just turn around and go back." Kellin says, turning around to face Steve and I. "Steve and I can just go do this ourselves if you don't want to, you know." He offers.

"Fuck off, Kellin." I shake my head. "I'm not leaving the both of you to do this yourselves." I say. "I don't want anything to happen to either of your sorry asses."

"You sure?" Kellin asks, walking over to my side. "Cause you can go off to Tony's party if you want."

I shake my head. "Even though I may not like this, the three of us are a team, and we're in this together." I say. "There's no way I'm letting my two favorite boys do this by themselves, without me being there to protect them."

There's no way in hell that I'm gonna allow them to do this by themselves. I didn't really have much of a choice really, if I decided not to do this with them, and somehow talked them out of this, then they would've snuck off and done it anyway. I swear, Steve and Kellin's recklessness is going to get them killed one day. Now, that is definitely the day that I dread.

"So protective over us, aren't you, Buck?" Steve asks, wrapping his arms round me a little tighter, before looking over at Kellin. "Hey, Kells." He starts. "We might just need to give James a little present when we get back home."

"Yes, we might just have to." Kellin agrees, moving closer to myself and Steve. "Our big protective guy, definitely deserves a little present later."

I roll my eyes at the both of them. I know they're just trying to get a reaction out of me, but if I'm being honest, I do actually rather love it when the two of them are like this. And as a matter of fact, I find myself becoming a little excited at the thought of what Steve and Kellin are going to give me later on. Though, I'd much rather them give it to me now actually. I'd very much rather the three of us head on home now, and just have sex.

"You know, we could just give up on this, and go back home and have sex." I suggest. "Might be a little more fun than this." I say.

"You just want either of our dicks up your ass." Steve laughs, shaking his head a little.

My cheeks heat up at that. He isn't wrong though, I'd much rather be doing that, instead of wandering through the woods right now. "Shut up, Steve." I mumble, ducking my head low.

"Don't worry, big guy." Steve starts, leaning closer to my ear, sending a shiver up my spine at his breath on my neck. "Kellin and I'll take care of you later on, just like you're going to take care of us right now." He says. "We promise."

I've no doubt that they'll keep to their promise. They've always been good with keeping promises, well, kind of. Mainly when it comes to something sexual they're good with keeping their promises. Other times, well, they're just not very good at keeping to their promises. Like I've said, the pair of them are so fucking reckless, that it's going to be the death of all three of us.

We continue on through the trees after that, trying to find the supposed area where the portal is meant to be located. I still don't understand why Kellin and Steve even want to do this in the first place, even though that weird creepy old guy at the library warned us how dangerous this is. So it seems that both my boyfriends love putting the three of us in danger. _The fucking little shits they are_.

Finally, after what felt like hours - or maybe that was just from the fact that I'm carrying Steve on my back - we reach some clearing in the middle of the woods. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting strange vibes from this area, especially from over by some rather large rocks, that look as though they've got some cave hidden below them. Now, I'm no expert on paranormal secret portal stuff, but that definitely seems like somewhere there'd be a gateway to some other dimension hiding. It definitely doesn't help me thinking that, when I'm getting these strange vibes from the area.

Strangely though, it doesn't seem to look as though Steve and Kellin are getting strange vibes from this place. They don't even seem remotely bothered by how strange this area is, and I'm starting to wonder why I'm seemingly the only one out of the three of us who is a bit freaked out by this place.

"Guys, I really don't like the look of this place." I say, looking around in the dimly-lit clearing. "I'm getting strange vibes from this place. Maybe even creepy vibes."

"Everything's fine, Buck. Don't worry." Steve says. "Now, put me down would ya?" He asks.

I contemplate not allowing Steve to get off my back, considering I really don't want anything to happen to him - or Kellin - but if I refuse to let Steve off my back right now, I'll unfortunately probably miss out on my present later tonight. Then again, I'm not exactly that bothered about that. Anyway, I don't really have much choice in letting Steve off my back right now, if I don't let him down, he'll definitely try any way that he possibly can to make this difficult for me. I wish he wouldn't though, I'm only trying to protect him - and Kellin - just as I have been for years now. I don't want anything happening to either of my boys.

"I'm gonna worry about you and Kellin whether you both like it or not, Steve." I say, letting him slide off my back, and onto the ground. "I don't want anything happening to either of you. I made a promise to protect the both of you, and I'm sure as hell going to keep it." I pull the both of them closer to me, and wrap my arms around them. "You both are my whole world, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either of you."

"I'm sure you'll be able to keep on living without us, Buck." Steve says. "Might be hard, but I know that you'll be able to do it."

"I agree with Steve." Kellin says, as he and Steve both twist around in my hold a little, and rest their heads on my shoulders. "You're strong. You'll get by just fine if anything were to happen to either of us."

Shaking my head, I pull the both of them closer to me. It seems that they rather overestimate how strong I really am. I'm not as strong as they think I am, in fact, I'm possibly weaker than them in a way, I just never show it. I swore to protect them, and how can I really protect them, if they know that I'm not as strong as they think I am?

I don't say anything about it though, as I just hold them both closer to me. They can't know that I'm not as strong as they think I am, not right now anyway. Honestly, if they knew, they probably wouldn't care all that much, but unfortunately I just can't make myself believe that, no matter how hard that I try to convince myself that they won't think differently about me if they knew.

"Come on, let's get to it then." Kellin says, once the three of us have broken away from one another.

Kellin is then sitting on the ground, grabbing a flashlight and that weird book out of the bag that he brought with us. Steve and I simply walk round the area slowly, pretty much looking everything over, while Kellin looks through the book. I've no clue what's about to happen at all, and just maybe we shouldn't do this, but we're here now, so we might as well get this over with. There's no arguing with Kellin when he's set on doing something anyway, same with Steve.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve asks, seemingly noticing how nervous I am about all of this. He grabs ahold of my hand and squeezes gently, trying to reassure me that everything will be okay.

Sighing, I shake my head. "I really wish that we weren't doing this, Steve." I sigh. "We've no idea what might happen, and I don't know about you or Kellin, but I'm definitely getting weird vibes from this place." I say, glancing around the clearing. "Something's definitely not right here."

Steve frowns. "What do you mean by something's not right here?" He asks, shaking his head a little. "Bucky, everything here seems fine to me."

"I don't know." I admit, as I keep on looking round the clearing, and casting worried glances over at Kellin. "All I know is, that I want to keep you and Kellin safe, and this place definitely doesn't feel safe at all." I say, my voice shaking a little. "Please, Steve. Something definitely isn't right here, and I don't know why, but it terrifies me."

Surely I'm not just being paranoid about all of this, right? Something definitely feels off about this place, and I just know that I'm not imagining things. It terrifies me knowing that there could be something lurking through the trees, something sinister, that I may not be able to protect both Steve and Kellin from. I'm starting to think all that gibberish that old man at the library was telling us, isn't gibberish at all.

"You're thinking that what that old man at the library told us is true, aren't you?" Steve asks, concern clear in his voice. "Bucky, nothing's going to happen to us, there's nothing out here." He assures me, pulling me down for a hug.

I shake my head, as I rest my forehead on his shoulder, and hold him close to me. How can neither Steve nor Kellin feel that there's something off about this place? Why am I the only one that's able to sense there's something strange about this place, and what we're about to do? _I don't want to do this, not now, not ever._

"S-Steve." I whimper, my voice shaking slightly. _Oh god, please don't bring on a panic attack, not here in front of Steve and Kellin._ "Steve, please." I say, moving my head off his shoulder. "You've got to see that there's something not right about this place."

I don't even realize that I've begun rambling on about worse possible outcomes of all of this, and that I pretty much am having a panic attack. I don't even notice anything, till Steve is gently cupping my face with his hands.

"Bucky." His voice gentle, as he tries to calm me down. "Buck- James!" He says.

This causes me to stop, and I look down at him, still breathing heavy. I also find that I'm gripping onto his shirt rather tight, but he doesn't seem to care. It also appears that I've been crying.

"Bucky, everything's going to be okay." He assures me. "Just breath and relax." He instructs, his voice still soft and gentle, as he helps me to calm down. "Everything's fine." He says, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Nodding, I try and control my breathing. It takes a few minutes to properly have it under control, but when I do, I hug him closer to me. He does the same, and rubs a hand up and down my back slowly.

"Better now?" He asks, his voice gentle, caring, and full of concern.

Sighing, I nod my head. "Sorry, I'm just scared that something bad is going to happen." I admit, sniffling a little. "I'm not as strong as you and Kellin think I am."

I hate crying in front of Steve and Kellin, I know it doesn't make you weaker to cry and all, I just simply hate crying, and letting people see me crying. I've always put on this fake facade of being strong - especially round Steve and Kellin - but I'm not like that at all. If I'm being completely honest here, I'm just weak, and now Steve knows it, Kellin too most likely if he was watching Steve and I before. They already know that I'm considerably more submissive than they both are, but they always pictured me as being the strongest out of the three of us. Now they know that what they thought is wrong, and I feel ashamed. I feel as though I've let them both down.

Steve sighs, nodding a little. "Yeah, we know, Buck." He says. "It doesn't make us think any less of you though." He adds.

"Steve and I see you as strong for many reasons, James." Kellin says, as he gets up off the ground, still holding the old book and the flashlight, as he walks over to us. "We're not going to think any differently of you, just because you're not as strong as you portray yourself as to others."

I smile at that. What on earth did I do to deserve these two? Seriously, they're both too good to me, and I've not got the faintest clue how I ended up with two of the most wonderful - yet stubborn and reckless - guys I've ever known. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever know how I got so lucky to have two boyfriends as amazing as Steve and Kellin.

"I love you both so much." I sigh, as Steve and I pull Kellin into our hug. "Now, can we please just get out of this place and go home?" I ask. "I don't want to be here."

Kellin frowns at that, and the three of us pull out of the hug. "I think it's a little bit too late for that now." He says, shaking his head, before looking around. "I may have already opened the portal."

My eyes widen at that, and I pull both Kellin and Steve closer to me once more. If what the rumors are true about this place, then the three of us are definitely in trouble now. Judging by how freaked out this place has me feeling, I've got a very bad feeling that it's all true, and that something terrible is about to happen, and I don't think there's anyway for us to stop it from happening.

"Kellin, you idiot." I choke out, holding the both of them closer to me, as a large gust of wind blows past us, and knocks us to the ground.

Kellin looks between Steve and I. "I-I'm sorry!" He whimpers, looking behind him.

Steve and I both look to where Kellin's looking, to find some sort of wormhole or tear in the fabric of space and time appears near that cave under those rocks on the other side of the clearing. So that does appear to be the portal opening to the other dimension over there like I first assumed. Actually seeing it though, it's making me even more terrified than I was with just only having a feeling about that being where it is.

Wrapping my arms around Steve a little more, I notice him breathing a bit too heavily. Kellin seems to notice it too, as he starts saying something to Steve, trying to help him calm down and control his breathing. I would do the same as what Kellin is doing right now, if it weren't for the fact that my body won't let me say or do anything, aside from wrapping my arms tighter around both Steve and Kellin. I'm pretty much frozen to the spot, as I stare at whatever it is directly in front of the three of us.

I knew this wasn't a good idea from the beginning, why didn't I try harder into talking Steve and Kellin not to do this? Then again, they still would've done it anyway, but maybe if I had tried harder to convince them not to do this, then everything would be fine. Now we're most likely going to die because of one stupid and reckless idea. I knew that Steve and Kellin's recklessness would get us all killed one day, but I never thought it'd be like this.

"James!" Kellin shouts, shaking my shoulder, once he's gotten Steve to calm down. "We've got to get up and run!" He says.

Forcing my body to move, I turn to look at Kellin and then Steve. The both of them look just as terrified as I do right now, though maybe not quite as much as I am. I nod slowly, before Kellin and Steve are getting up off the ground, and then helping me up.

"We've got to get out of here now." Kellin starts, seemingly the most calm out of the three of us, despite the fact that he is also terrified just as Steve and I am. I've no idea how he's managing to stay relatively calm enough to instruct Steve and I on what to do right now. "Are you going to be okay to make a run for it, James?" He asks.

I don't really know why, but from the way Kellin is calling me by James instead of Bucky right now, it's kind of helping me stay focused with this, only just though. I'm still terrified, and not really able to say anything right now, so all I can really do to reply to him, is nod my head quickly.

"Good." Kellin says, before turning to Steve. "Steve, whatever you do, stick close to James." He instructs.

"What about you?" Steve asks, glancing behind us.

I can't help but to glance behind us too. There wasn't exactly anything happening just yet, but I know that soon, very soon, something bad is about to happen, and hopefully we can get out of here before it does.

"I'll be right behind you both." Kellin assures him, just as something slowly emerges from inside the portal.

We don't get a very good look at what the hell it is exactly though, before the three of us are breaking into a run into the trees. Steve doesn't exactly manage to stay right by my side, which has me fearing this running will bring on an asthma attack, but right now, that doesn't seem to bother Steve, as he pushes on through the trees behind me, huffing and puffing the whole time. As soon as we're out of these woods, Steve definitely going to need immediate attention, before anything else can happen to him.

I'm not sure how far we've run through the trees, when I look over my shoulder to find that Steve has collapsed onto the ground. Immediately, I stop running, and turn back towards him, dropping right in front of him, as he kneels there on the ground, a wheezing and coughing mess.

"Steve! Don't worry, it's going to be okay!" I try and assure him, as I dig through my pockets in search of his inhaler. Both Kellin and I always kept one on us in case Steve forgot to grab one when we go out somewhere - now that's happened way too often than I'd like to even count.

Working as fast as I can, I give Steve his inhaler once I've found where it was hiding in my pocket, and help him take it. It only helps him with his breathing a little bit right now, but it'll have to do till we get out of here.

Looking up, I find that Kellin is a few feet in front of Steve and I, and that thing, whatever it is, is standing - or floating? - right in front of him. Kellin looks over his shoulder at Steve and I, frowning apologetically at us. Whatever Kellin's about to do, I know for a fact that Steve and I definitely aren't going to like it at all.

"Don't worry about me, James." Kellin says, looking down at Steve, who's pretty much leaning against me. "Look after Steve." He chokes out. "I love you both so fucking much."

All Steve and I can do, is watch on in horror as Kellin turns back to face whatever that thing is, before we hear a loud cracking noise. Smoke then appears covering Kellin's body, and we hear his pain filled screams from whatever is happening to him.

"Kellin!" I scream, attempting to get up and save him, but Steve grabs ahold of my wrist. "NO!" I cry, collapsing back onto the ground.

"Bucky! Bu-James!" Steve says, still out of breath. "It's n-no use." He chokes. "I don't want t-to lose y-you too."

I look from Steve, then to Kellin, before Kellin and that thing are no longer there, and I'm left there staring at nothing. Any sign that that thing and Kellin were there just moments ago, are non existent. It's almost like whatever just happened, didn't even happen at all.

With Kellin's screams still ringing in my ears, after I'm not even sure how long I've been staring helplessly at the spot he was just at, I turn to Steve. Thankfully he appeared to have his breathing under some control, but it was wracked with his sobbing.

Steve's sobbing isn't even as bad as mine though, but his is still pretty bad. Without even realizing it, I'm pulling Steve close to me, before I'm crying into his shoulder, and gripping the fabric of his sweater tightly. I don't even notice or care that Steve is pretty much doing the exact same thing that I'm doing - crying into my shoulder and gripping onto my jacket.

Right now, all I feel is defeat. I broke my promise of keeping both Steve and Kellin safe, and now Kellin's gone. Where he's gone though, I've no idea, but he's gone. I didn't save him, and now he's gone. I swore to protect Kellin as well as Steve, and I failed.

_There's no way that I'll ever be able to forgive myself for not being able to save Kellin._


	14. Chapter 14

**Vic's POV**

"And that's what happened that night." Bucky finishes telling the story of what happened that night when Kellin got stuck in that place. "More or less." He sighs.

What Bucky had told us, is pretty much what he and Steve had told me, just this time he seemed to be telling a bit more on about that night. But it still felt as though there was still more that he had to tell us. He doesn't look as though he's completely finished telling us what happened anyway, or mainly what happened after Kellin got stuck in that place.

"Is that it?" Mom asks, sitting back in the chair he's sitting on between both dad and papa. "You didn't mention how you lost your arm, or how the hell Steve isn't exactly as small and fragile as you say he was."

Well, mom does have a point there I suppose, Bucky has yet to mention anything about that so far. Though, he's already told me that he lost his arm the second time he and Steve tried to get Kellin out, or it might've been Steve who had said that. But he's yet to mention how Steve isn't so small and fragile as he says he was, and from the old photographs I've seen if him. I guess Bucky will be getting to that soon though.

Bucky sighs, shaking his head a little. "I'm getting to that." He says, before glancing over at the hospital bed where Steve is still laying there unconscious. "Truth be told though, I'm still a little unsure of how Steve's illnesses just, vanished pretty much overnight." He sighs.

Steve's illnesses just vanished? Now that's rather curious. I'm no doctor, or have any medical qualifications, but I'm pretty sure illnesses don't just vanish overnight.

"Steve has a theory that Kellin may have made a deal with that demon." Bucky says, turning back to us. "I guess that it seems a plausible enough excuse, but I'm not sure. I'm not very fond of the idea that Steve suddenly being in full health being the work of the supernatural, but it seems the only logical explanation."

Looking over at my parents, I can't quite tell what they're feeling about all of this, and if they even believe what Bucky is saying. They most likely aren't really believing a lot of this, but then again, if Kellin never showed himself to me, then I wouldn't believe this myself.

Honestly, I'd probably think that Bucky and Steve are just making this up to cover up what they had done, if I didn't already know about this. But then again, there'd still be the question regarding how Steve's illnesses just suddenly vanished. No doctor with the right medicine could possibly just make illnesses disappear overnight, especially from someone who was as sickly thin as Bucky had said Steve was back then, it just doesn't seem possible.

"What happened after that?" I ask. Both Bucky and Steve never really elaborated further about what happened immediately afterwards.

"Steve and I, well we." He starts, shaking his head a little. "I can't remember exactly what happened, but our friends Natasha and Clint found Steve and I out in the woods pretty early in the morning, at like two am or something, I can't remember exactly." He says. "I think they got worried when Steve, Kellin and I never showed up at Tony's for his Halloween party, so they had left the party to go out looking for us."

"And they found you both, but no Kellin." I finish for him.

Bucky nods. "Yeah." He says. "The four of us ended up looking through the woods to see if Kellin wasn't out there somewhere, but we had no such luck. Even when a whole group of us looked the next day, we still found no trace that Kellin was even out there with us in the first place."

He stops for a bit, glancing back over at Steve. "I broke my promise of keeping them both safe." He says, shaking his head a little, before looking down at the floor.

Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what to do right now. I don't know what to do or say. Obviously I don't want Bucky to have to talk about all this if it's something that makes him feel like shit, but we do kind of have to know most of this, as it may be useful for when we try and get Kellin out of that place, and possibly to save Steve too, whatever has happened to Steve anyway. I know that Bucky promised to tell us everything, but this is clear to see that it hurts him to talk about it.

"Bucky, you don't have to tell us everything." I say, glancing over at my parents, who are watching Bucky closely. I still can't read what they're feeling about all of this, and I'm not really sure if I want to or not. "We're not going to force you to talk about something that you don't want to talk about."

Bucky turns to look at me, shaking his head. "No, you need to know everything." He says. "Steve and I have kept something from you, and I'll get to what it is exactly, soon." He then looks over at my parents. "I swear that everything I'm telling you is nothing but the truth." He tells them.

My parents are quiet for a bit, before dad nods. "Okay then." He starts. "You may carry on with your story." He says.

That's when I notice that dad seems to actually be trying to make sense of what Bucky is telling us, while mom and papa still look a little unsure about it all. Then again, dad has always been a little more understanding than mom and papa. Dad always seems to be willing to try and understand what's going on, and lets people explain themselves first before he makes any decisions. Honestly, in a way that's probably not a very good thing, but it's also not a bad thing. To put it simply, dad is just someone who doesn't jump to any conclusions straight away. That could be why he seems to be the most mature out of him, mom, and papa. Dad's just pretty chilled out, unlike mom and papa. Especially unlike papa.

"Okay." Bucky nods, looking down at his lap. "After we found no sign of Kellin, we went back to Tony's place. We didn't want to give up searching for Kellin, but there wasn't anywhere else to look. We looked everywhere, and still there was no sign of him." He says. "We didn't know what to do, especially after Kellin's parents confronted Steve and I about where their son is."

He stops, shaking his head a little, glancing over his shoulder at Steve, who was still unconscious on the hospital bed. There didn't seem to be any clear indication that Steve would even wake up anytime soon, even though Dr. Troughton had told us that there's nothing wrong with Steve, nothing wrong that he can see at least.

According to the doctor, Steve has slipped into some sort of coma, but he's got no idea what caused it. But Bucky knows exactly what caused it, the demon, though I suppose it'll be a little weird if Bucky told the doctor that that's the reason for Steve slipping into some sort of coma. Then Dr. Troughton would probably think he's crazy.

"Kellin's parents never exactly liked the fact that Kellin hung around with Steve and I. That was pretty much the whole reason that Kellin never told them that he was with both Steve and I." Bucky goes on. "When they confronted Steve and I about where Kellin was, they didn't believe us that we had no idea where he was, they called the cops on the both of us." He says. "They thought we murdered Kellin, and called the cops on us. I guess I can see why they thought that, but Steve and I did no such thing." He stops for a bit, before continuing. "We ended up getting let off after there wasn't any or enough evidence to suggest that we supposedly killed him. His parents were furious of course, but there wasn't really much they could do about it."

"How did they explain Kellin's disappearance then?" Mom asks.

Bucky sighs. "Since there was no body found anywhere, or anything that even suggests that Kellin was even with us that night, the police ended up treating Kellin's case as a missing persons case." He says. "It became a search for someone who ran away. Of course, that's not what happened at all, but Steve and I couldn't exactly say that he got taken by some demon into some other dimension. Though at first we had no idea that even happened to him. Not till the year after it happened."

He goes to say more, but turns to look back at Steve, as the heart monitor that he's connected to starts beeping, and it appeared as though Steve was shaking violently, but he wasn't appearing to be regaining consciousness.

As soon as it was happening, Bucky is rushing over to Steve's side, shouting frantically as he tries to stop whatever is happening. Papa rushes out of the room to find a doctor as Bucky shouts over at us for someone to go find a doctor.

I find myself frozen to the spot, not sure on what I could possibly do to help, and simply just in shock about what's even going on. I notice that mom and dad are pretty much the same right now, not sure if they should do something to help, or just stay out of the way.

Suddenly, Bucky is being flung against the wall by some invisible force, while mom, dad, and I are knocked to the floor. Looking over at Steve on the bed, he sits up and looks around at us all. Except, it wasn't Steve at all. Something was using Steve's body to talk contact with us, that something, being the demon.

"James Buchanan Barnes." Steve - well, the demon - says, turning towards Bucky. "If you stop this little game of yours, maybe I won't be so hard on Rogers and Quinn."

"Don't you dare touch them." Bucky seethes, trying to break away from the invisible force that's currently holding him up against the wall.

"Oh, I don't know about that." It says. "I think I will. In fact, it's exactly what I'm doing right now." It chuckles. "Now, if you don't stop whatever you're planning on doing, then I'll kill the both of them. How about that?"

"Not before I destroy you first, you won't." Bucky says through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna get my boys back, whatever it may take. Even if I lose my mind trying."

The demon just laughs at that, before dropping Steve back down on the bed, leaving Steve laying there unconscious like nothing even happened. Bucky drops to the floor soon after that, just as papa runs into the room followed by Dr. Troughton and a couple more doctors.

Getting up off the floor, I walk over to mom and dad, who have also gotten back up, and were just watching the scene in front of them, not knowing what the hell is even going on anymore.

"Believe me now?" I ask quietly, as papa walks over to us.

"I-I don't even know what to believe anymore." Mom says, as he just watches as the doctors crowd around Steve to figure out what just happened.

Eventually, the doctors are finished examining Steve, and Dr. Troughton turns to Bucky, looking a little frustraited, and not knowing what the hell is even going on. "There still appears to be nothing wrong with Mr. Rogers." He says. "I'm not sure I even understand what is even going on right now." He sighs.

Bucky nods a little. "I don't even understand what is going on." He sighs. Of course though, he was lying, or at least partly lying. He knows what happened to Steve, but doesn't know what exactly, none of us do.

They talk for a bit more, before Dr. Troughton and the other doctors leave the room, leaving us all just standing in the room watching one another, and not sure what to do next.

"I didn't get to finish telling you what happened." Bucky mutters, before sitting down on the chair he was sitting in before. "But long story short, the year after Steve and I lost Kellin, we tried to open the portal again, and tried to use something that may get Kellin out of there." He says. "Turns out it didn't work. At all." He sighs. "That's when I lost my arm." He then looks over at Steve. "It's also around the time when Steve's illnesses pretty much, disappeared."

"How can they just disappear?" Mom asks.

Bucky shakes his head. "I've already told you, I don't have much of an idea, except for Steve's theory that it must've had something to do with the demon." He says. "Steve also pretty much had one fucking massive growth spurt then too." He adds. "Which was a little weird if I'm being honest, cause ever since I've known the punk he's been small, up until he was eighteen. Then he became taller than me. Now that took some getting used to." He shakes his head a little. "After all of that, and after I lost my arm, he pretty much started working out to distract himself from everything that was going on around him." He sighs. "It was pretty much the only way he stuck with to cope with everything that was going on." He says. "Well, that and drawing."

He then flexes his metal arm out slowly, and I could only just hear the gears inside winding and buzzing beneath the metal. I can't help but admire the painting on the metal currently. The paintings pretty much made it look as though they were tattoos in a way. Though then again, it pretty much _is_ tattoos. Tattoos that can wash off, then replace with new ones if the other ones get a little boring after awhile. Bucky and Steve sure did manage to make something good out of a bad thing of Bucky losing his arm.

"I spent close to ten years with only one arm, before Tony's father finished building this metal one for me." Bucky says. "Even after all these years I've had this arm now, I'm still not quite used to it." He admits. "I can't exactly feel that much with the arm, but I can control it perfectly now. At first, well, I didn't really do so well with controlling it." He laughs to himself a little at the thought, before turning back to us. "It was Steve's idea to paint stuff on it. It makes sense cause he's always been good at art."

Shaking his head a little, he gets up off the seat he was sitting on, and walks over to my parents and myself. "I think I've been rambling on a bit too much now." Bucky says, before sighing. "You need to know what Steve and I haven't been telling you." He shakes his head. "Steve and I have known how to kill the demon all this time."

I look up at Bucky in confusion. He and Steve have known how to kill the demon all along? If they've known how to kill the thing all along, then why the hell have they been keeping that bit of information quiet? That's not exactly something that we need to be kept hidden, especially if we're to try and get Kellin, and now Steve - as I'm guessing that Steve is where Kellin and that demon are now, the demon did pretty much imply that that's the case after all - out of that place. Why would they keep that piece of very important information hidden.

"You've known how to kill the demon this whole time?" I ask, standing up from the chair I was sitting in. "You've known this whole time, and never said anything about it?"

Bucky sighs, nodding as he looks down at the floor. "Yes." He sighs. _"We've known all this time."_


	15. Chapter 15

"We've known the whole time." Bucky sighs, before walking over to Steve's side. "But it's more complicated than you might think."

As I stand there watching him, I have no idea of what I'm even meant to say right now. Bucky and Steve have known all along how to kill the demon, and I guess that pretty much equals them knowing how to get Kellin out of there, but they never decided to do anything more about it? They also never even thought to mention before that they know how to kill the demon, and Bucky only chooses now to tell me? Okay, maybe I kind of get why they didn't tell me straight away, considering we still don't really know each other that well, and they weren't entirely sure if they could absolutely trust me, but still.

"If you've known all along, then why didn't you do something about it?" Mom asks.

Bucky turns to look at him, shaking his head a little. "We didn't want to risk it." He sighs.

"But you've know this whole time how to kill the demon, but neither you or Steve even tried to do it?" I ask. "Do you even want to get Kellin out like you say you do?"

I hate to even think about it, but maybe Bucky and Steve don't even want to get Kellin out of there at all anymore, and maybe Bucky only wants to do it now, just to get Steve out. I don't even want to think about that being the reason why they didn't want to, but it's a possible reason, right?

"Of course we want Kellin out as much as we say we do." Bucky says, narrowing his eyes a little. "And now Steve's stuck there too, and I just want my boys back." He sighs. "I might have to risk it this time."

"If you and Steve killed the demon years ago since you say you've known how to kill the demon all along." Mom starts. "We wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Okay, that might've not been such a good idea for mom to say that, though I hate to admit that he does have a point there. This could've all been avoided if Bucky and Steve had just killed the demon when they had found out how to do so.

Bucky walks closer to him, glaring a little. "Is all that you're good at being, is a dick?" He asks, shaking his head a little. "You wanna know why Steve and I didn't do anything once we discovered how to kill the demon?"

Looking over at dad and papa, they stand up, moving closer to mom and Bucky, just in case they need to pull the two of them away from each other. Hopefully they don't have to, and things don't get violent, but you never know, either mom or Bucky could start punching each other at any second. Honestly, considering the height difference between mom and Bucky, and Bucky's strength - only judging by the muscle that's outlined by Bucky's shirt that seems just a little too tight - I'm not sure mom will be able to do much damage if it came to a fight right now.

"First off, I only had one fucking arm, and Steve's health problems had only just disappeared when we found out a way to kill that fucking demon." Bucky starts, towering over mom. "There was also the fact that it could've all gone horribly wrong." He goes on. "Steve wanted to do it, despite the risks, and the sacrifice he would've had to make, but if it were to go completely wrong, then I would've lost both my boys. I didn't want to lose Steve as well as Kellin. Steve's basically the only thing that's even keeping me alive, and if it were to have gone wrong if we tried it, then I'd have nothing to live for."

Mom backs away from Bucky slowly, and that's when I notice that Bucky's got his metal hand in a tight fist, like he was going to start throwing punches. It doesn't exactly look as though Bucky is about to calm down at all either, as he begins talking again.

"Both Steve and I considered doing it, Steve choosing to be the one having to make the sacrifice as he refused to let me make this sacrifice." He continues. "I wasn't okay with his decision at all, and we eventually both agreed it was better if we didn't try it in case everything went horribly wrong. The both of us still haven't forgiven ourselves for just abandoning Kellin like that. I don't think we ever will either." He says. "The two of us have been through enough hurt, that we physically couldn't do it, in case it all went horribly wrong, and either of us were left without the other."

Well, I guess that made sense, but there's a sacrifice that has to be done, in order to kill the demon? _Great._ Now that's just going to work _perfectly_... Why does literally everything like this have to have some sort of sacrifice?

Bucky seemingly calms down a little after a bit, covering his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as quiet sobs overtake him.

Sighing, I walk over to him. "What's the sacrifice that has to be made?" I ask.

He looks over at me, moving his hands away from his face. "That someone will have to lose their mind." He sighs. "It's not really much of a sacrifice really I guess, but I have no idea what will happen if it were to go wrong." He says. "I didn't want to risk something bad happening back then, and I hardly want to now." He says. "And there's absolutely no way that I'm letting you or your parents make the sacrifice. If it comes down to it, I'll do it."

Nodding, I glance over at my parents, to see them watching us. Mom looked a little unsure about all of this - like usual - dad and papa on the other hand, well they I couldn't quite tell what they're feeling about all of this. But I suppose they're debating whether or not they want to help get Kellin - and now Steve - out of that place. If they decide not to help, then I completely understand. They don't have to do this if they don't want to, but there's no way that they're stopping me from helping Bucky with this.

"Mom, dad, papa?" I say, getting their attention. "Are you willing to help?" I ask. "If you're not, then okay. But there's no way you're stopping me from helping Bucky."

They're quiet for a bit, I'm guessing they're thinking over if they're going to help us or not. Honestly, I'd kind of prefer that they don't help us, as I don't want to see them get hurt. But if they want to help us, then I suppose there isn't really much that I can do to stop them from doing so. I just hope that they don't end up getting hurt at all if they choose to help us.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to." Bucky says, looking over at them.

Dad sighs, shaking his head. "No, we'll help in whatever way we can." He says.

Papa and mom both nod in agreement, though I notice that mom still looks a little wary about the whole thing, but at least he seems to be willing to help. I just hope that he, dad, and papa don't end up getting hurt at all.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I ask, turning back to Bucky, who had his gaze fixed on Steve laying on the hospital bed.

Bucky looks down at me, wiping at his eyes a little, before he speaks. "Right now, I just want to spend a bit more time here with Steve." He admits. "Tomorrow we can figure out what stuff we need, and plan out what we're going to do." He says. "We also may have some more help from a couple people."

"Who?" I ask. "Supernatural or paranormal investigators?"

I can only assume that's who Bucky may be referring to. But then again, some supernatural/paranormal investigators can be nothing but fakes, which pretty much makes them unreliable. I'm sure there's some out there who are legit, but there are still the fake ones out there.

"What?" Bucky asks, shaking his head. "Hell no." He says. "If Steve and I trusted them at all, then we wouldn't be in this situation at all." He shakes his head. "We tried talking with a couple once before, but they weren't really of much help. I personally think that they were just a couple of scam artists" He explains. "Plus, apparently they both died in some shoot out or something, or maybe they got arrested. I don't really know."

"Then who's help would we be having?" I ask.

Who else could we be getting some help from? Actually, I suppose some of Bucky and Steve's friends may want to help out, assuming they know about all this anyway.

"Natasha and Clint want to help us out." He says.

Okay, I think my assumption that some of their friends know about it is correct. But how many other them know apart from the two that Bucky said, I've no idea. Probably only a couple more, but I don't know.

"Though, I don't really know of what help they could be." Bucky admits. "I'm just kind of glad Tony didn't offer to help." He mutters. "Anyway, we can discuss this more tomorrow with Natasha and Clint."

Nodding, I look over at my parents to see that they seem to agree to what Bucky had said. I suppose I do also, and I honestly just want to get Kellin and now Steve out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately we have to wait till Halloween for that - according to Bucky, unless he lied about that too. Though, I don't think he lied about only having one chance to do this, and that chance being on Halloween, as I suppose he would've said something about being able to open the portal before Halloween already. He's already said that the demon can go out before Halloween, but it's at it's strongest on Halloween. Maybe if that's the case, we should be trying to kill the demon before Halloween when it's at it's strongest. That would surely free Kellin and Steve while killing the demon, right?

Well, whatever the answer to that, I'll probably find out tomorrow. Hopefully anyway. Though I'm sure if Bucky and Steve lied about it, then Bucky would've mentioned something about it.

After a while, mom, dad, and papa decide that now is a good enough time for us to head on back home, and leave Bucky to it right now. Personally I'd rather stay here, but I do want to give Bucky some privacy while he just sits with Steve for now, so really I've got no choice but to head on home with my parents, leaving Bucky to sit alone in silence with Steve.

For Bucky's sake, I sure hope we're able to get both Kellin and Steve out of there. Though, once we've gotten Kellin out of there, will he look sixteen like he does when he's came to me through the static of the TV - and when he got trapped in there - or will he look like a thirty six year old, which is the age he should be now?

Whatever the outcome, I just hope nothing will go too terribly wrong. Obviously something bad is bound to happen, just hopefully nothing too major.

And just like that, I'm dreading Halloween this year.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you." Bucky nods, as I hand him a mug of hot coffee. "Now, I still think we should wait a bit to discuss this all till Natasha and Clint have turned up." He says, looking round at us all. "They shouldn't be too far away."

Nodding, I sit down on the other end of the couch, sipping away at my coffee. Currently, Bucky is around at mine and my parents place, and we're just about to start discussing what we're going to be doing on Halloween night. But first we've got to wait for Bucky's friends Natasha and Clint to turn up, as they're wanting to help out with this. Hopefully they can help in some way or another. I'm not entirely sure when exactly they'll turn up, but Bucky had texted them our address as soon as he got here himself, and I think Bucky had told us that Natasha and Clint just had to talk with some guy, Sam about running Bucky and Steve's burger joint for now.

"Any idea on how much longer they're going to be?" Mom asks, walking into the room with a coffee for himself. "You did give them our address, right?"

Bucky nods. "Yeah, I did give them your address, but I'm not sure how far away they are right now. I don't think they're too far away right now though." He says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Anything new with Steve?" I ask, knowing that there isn't really much use in asking, as it's only been a day now since whatever happened to Steve had happened, and there's most likely going to be nothing new about his current situation just yet.

Sighing, Bucky shakes his head. "No, nothing new yet." He sighs. "Dr. Troughton promised he'll call me if anything happens though." He says.

We all fall into silence after that, just sitting around in the living room, waiting for whoever Natasha and Clint are to show up. Hopefully they'll show up soon, cause we really need to discuss all of this, even though Halloween isn't till two weeks from now. We need to be ready before it's time to do this, and that means discussing everything beforehand, even if it is two weeks away.

While we wait for them to show up, we don't exactly say all that much, especially Bucky. I think he feels as though this is all his fault, when none of it is his fault at all. It wasn't his fault that the demon took Kellin and now Steve, it's not his fault that he couldn't save either of them. None of it is his fault, and he shouldn't blame himself for it.

Finally, we hear a car pull up in the driveway, and papa looks out the window next to him. "This could be them now?" He asks, looking over at Bucky. "I don't recognize the car."

Bucky looks over at papa, before looking over his shoulder towards the hallway. "That sounded like their car." He says. "So, yeah. Hopefully." He nods, just as there's a knock on the front door.

"Alright." I nod. "I'll go let them in if it's them." Setting my mug down on the coffee table, I get up off the couch to go answer the front door. Hopefully whoever is there, it's Natasha and Clint, and not just someone trying to sell stuff.

Opening the door, I find a man and a woman standing there. The woman, her hair was a bright orange - or red, and she seemed to be rather short, but in a way, she somehow looked as though she could snap you into two, I'm definitely not going to try and get on her bad side. The guy on the other hand, he didn't really look as dangerous as the woman did, but he was a lot larger than the woman, and he had dark blonde, brownish looking hair. Either way, the both seemed to be the type of people that you'd want to mess with, especially the woman.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanov, and this is Clint Barton." The woman - Natasha - introduces herself and the guy. "Are you Vic?" She asks. "Bucky told us to come to this address."

Nodding, I stand out of the doorway to let the two of them in. "Yeah, I'm Vic." I say, as the two of them walk inside. "Bucky's just in the living room with my parents." I add, before shutting the front door, and leading them into the living room.

As soon as he sees them walk into the room, Bucky is off the couch, and hugging Natasha tightly. "Thank you so much for wanting to help, Nat." I only just hear him say, as I sit back down on the couch.

"It's no problem, James." Natasha smiles, once the two of them have pulled out of their hug. "Clint and I want Kellin and Steve out of there just as much as you do." She says. "And I promise you, we'll get your boys out of there."

After that, we get right into discussing what we're going to do on Halloween night, well, after Natasha and Clint have introduced themselves to my parents that is. I think mom is still a little iffy on the whole thing though, despite actually seeing Steve being possessed by the demon yesterday, but he still wants to help either way. Honestly, I'd prefer if my parents didn't help, I don't want them to get hurt, but there isn't really much use in arguing with them on this now, they want to help as much as they possibly can, and I'm just going to have to deal with it, even if I don't like it.

"So, you're going to have to make the sacrifice?" Clint asks, after a moments silence, shaking his head a little. "Damn man, you know what that's going to cause, right?"

Alright then, I guess Bucky never told Natasha and Clint that he'll have to make the sacrifice in order to kill the demon, and rescue both Kellin and Steve. I don't know why he wouldn't have told them until now, unless he didn't know that they were willing to help out with this? I don't know, but maybe he should've told them beforehand, bit late now though.

"Yes." Bucky sighs, looking down at the floor. "I've got no choice."

"So, there's no other option?" Natasha asks. "Bucky, I don't want you doing this to yourself if there's another way."

"It's the only way, Nat." Bucky says, before looking around at us all. "I've searched and searched for another way, but I just can't find one." He sighs. "All I need are the supplies to actually do it."

How we're going to get the supplies that Bucky needs, I've got no idea, but we best hurry and figure it out before Halloween.

"I think I might know someone who can help us out with that." Natasha says. "If you're sure about this, Bucky. Clint and I can go give her a visit and ask if she's got anything that can help us."

"Who is this woman who might be able to help?" I ask, looking over at Natasha, generally curious in whoever this woman could be that she knows.

"It's that little witch, isn't it?" Bucky asks, before Natasha could reply to my question.

Natasha nods. "She might have something that can help us out." She says. "She might not be so willing to be there on Halloween to help us then, but I'm sure she'll be able to give us something that can help us."

"A witch?" Dad asks. "I didn't think they existed." He says, shaking his head a little. "Then again, I didn't know demons existed till yesterday." He shrugs. "So, really I don't know why I should be that surprised that witches exist."

"Witches can easily blend in with the rest of us, so it's not that surprising that they exist." Natasha says, looking over at dad, before turning back to Bucky. "Bucky, Clint and I can go give Wanda a visit." She says. "It might take us a couple of days, but I trust that Wanda will be able to give us some sort of help."

Bucky nods at that, before looking around the room, before stopping to look at me. "Is there something I can use to write down what supplies I'll need?" He asks.

Nodding, I get up off the couch and run off into the kitchen to get a pen and some paper, before returning into the living room and handing the pen and paper to Bucky. He takes them from me, and quickly jots down what it is that he's going to need.

"Make sure I can actually read what you're writing, Buck." Natasha says. "I don't want Clint and I to get there, and the both of us not being able to read your writing."

Bucky chuckles a little at that under his breath. "My writing isn't that terrible, Red." He laughs. "I mean, true it's not the neatest, but it's still readable."

As soon as he's finished writing down what's needed, he hands the piece of paper over to Natasha, who looks over it quickly, before slipping it into her pocket. I just hope that she and Clint can get everything that's on the list, otherwise I have no clue on how screwed we'll be.

"Alright." Natasha starts. "Wanda should hopefully have basically everything that we'll need." She says, before she and Clint are standing up. "Clint and I should head on back to our apartment and pack."

"Okay, we'll see you both when you get back." Bucky nods, standing up to hug both Natasha and Clint. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Natasha chuckles, before looking over at Clint. "Then again..." She trails off, shrugging a little.

"Hey!" Clint whines, pouting a little, causing both Natasha and Bucky to laugh at him slightly. "Anyway." Clint shakes his head. "Nat, we should probably get a move on if we wanna head out onto the road before it gets too dark." He says. "Plus, like you said, we still got to pack a few stuff."

Natasha sighs, looking around at us all apologetically. "Clint's right, we gotta get going." She says. "We'll see you all as soon as we get back."

We all follow them outside to their car, saying goodbye to the two of them, and wishing them good luck with getting whatever it is that we're needing. Hopefully that witch, Wanda, they were referring to has what we need, and that she's willing to help us.

If the witch doesn't have what we're after, then we're definitely screwed, and we'll have to figure out either where to get the stuff we need from, or find another way.

**********

It's been a couple days now, and Natasha and Clint have just got back from visiting that witch, Wanda, and Bucky had called me earlier saying that they managed to get everything on the list from the witch. He also mentioned that Natasha had told him that witch won't help us on Halloween night, as she doesn't really dwell on issues involving demons, but she helped us either way by giving them everything on the list that we need, and a few extra items, and tips, so hopefully with all of that, we'll be able to kill the demon, and get Kellin and Steve out of there.

Though, I'm still not liking the sacrifice that Bucky is going to have to make, I don't think any of us like it at all actually, but unfortunately it's the only way to kill the demon for good, and get Kellin and Steve out of there. I just wish that there was another way that didn't involve Bucky having to lose his mind though, and if there was another way, I'm sure we would've found it by now, but unfortunately we haven't found one, so Bucky's got no choice in making the sacrifice, since he won't let any of us do it.

Now all we've got to do, is wait till Halloween night, and hopefully kill the demon while getting Kellin and Steve out of that place.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally, it's Halloween night, and honestly, i'm not even sure if we're all ready for what's about to happen tonight. Unfortunately Steve is still in the coma, or whatever it is that he's stuck in, but hopefully after tonight, he'll be out of it, and Kellin will be back onto the outside world. Hopefully we manage to kill the demon also, so Bucky's sacrifice isn't just for nothing. Though, none of us know if when we get Kellin out of there, if he'll look like a sixteen year old boy, or a thirty six year old man.

So far, we're all currently at Bucky's apartment, going over the plan. Natasha is to call out the ritual once Bucky and I have finished putting together everything he needs to make his sacrifice. Clint, along with mom, dad, and papa will both be up a tree, ready to throw down these things that the witch, Wanda, had given both Natasha and Clint when they went to speak with her. I'm not sure exactly what those things are, but apparently they weaken the demon to some extent to make it easier for Bucky.

If I'm being honest, I've got no clue if any of this will even work at all, and I don't really think that the others are very confident that it will work either. But in order to save both Kellin and Steve, we've got to try, even if we don't exactly think that it'll work very well or at all.

“Are you positive that this is the only way?” I ask, looking over at Bucky, as he seems to be going over what it is that he needs to do for the sacrifice he's going to have to make.

He looks up at me, shaking his head. “It's the only way we know of, and that we have found.” He sighs. “And unfortunately Nat had said that Wanda had no idea of any other ways we could do this.”I wish there was another way to do this, trust me, but we've looked everywhere for another way and we couldn't find one.”

“Maybe we just didn't look hard enough.” I sigh, shaking my head a little.

Bucky sighs, nodding also. “Well if there is actually another way, then there's not much use in finding it now.” He says. “It's Halloween night already, and we're already ready to do this now.”

He's right with that. If there was another way, we would have found it by now, and we did look everywhere for one, but still found no other way. If there was another way though, then there's not much use in looking for it now.

“I know. I just wish that there was another way.” I sigh.

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I do too.” He says, before looking over towards Natasha who is currently looking through that book. “I just hope that no one else is going to get hurt from all of this.” He sighs, before glancing at the clock on the wall. “We should probably get going now.”

Natasha looks up from the book at that. “You sure, Bucky?” She asks, closing the book, and getting up off the couch. “Are you sure we're ready to do this?”

Bucky shrugs, shaking his head. “I don't know.” He admits. “But the sooner we leave, the better.”

“Are we gonna head out soon?” Clint asks, walking into the living room from in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Bucky nods. “Not just yet, but very soon.” He says, glancing over at my parents who are sitting together on the other couch.

“And I only just finished making myself a coffee.” He mutters, glaring at the cup of coffee in his hand.

“Oh, quit complaining, Clint.” Natasha sighs, shaking her head as she walks over to Clint's side. “Just pour it into your travel mug that's sitting in our car.”

“I don't know why I didn't just decide to make it in that in the first place.” Clint says, before walking back into the kitchen with Natasha following along behind him.

I notice Bucky still watching my parents closely, looking a little nervous as he watches them carefully. I honestly don't think that Bucky really trusts my parents all that much, ei think he's also still a little hesitant on them helping us out with this, but mom, dad, and papa have all offered to help in anyway that they can, and there isn't much use on arguing with them on something when they're set on doing something, most of the time that is anyway.

“Do you think your parents are really up to helping us with this, Vic?” Bucky asks, looking over at me. “I don't want to force them to do something that they don't want to do anymore.”

I shrug. “Well, they haven't told me that they've changed their mind about doing this.” I say, looking over at them. “Then again, mom can be awfully stubborn when he wants to be.” I add, turning back to Bucky. “I'm sure if they no longer wanted to help out, then they would've said so by now.”

Bucky nods at that, before sitting back on the couch, and just stares at the ceiling. I notice that he keeps shifting his left arm around a lot as though he's experiencing a bit of discomfort, as with the way I can hear the gears inside his metal arm humming and whizzing away, I'm assuming he is experiencing a bit of pain or discomfort.

“You okay?” I ask.

He glances over at me, shaking his head a little. “I'm fine, just sometimes this stupid arm gives me a little pain.” He sighs, rubbing at his left shoulder a little with his flesh hand. “It malfunctions a little sometimes cause I've had it for years now. I think I might need to get Tony to have a quick look at it the next time I see that bastard.”

He's then glancing over towards the door, as Clint and Natasha walk back into the living room from in the kitchen.

“Sorry, Bucky.” Natasha starts. “Clint was too lazy to go get his travel mug out of our car, so he decided to borrow yours instead.” She apologizes, referring to the Batman travel coffee mug Clint was holding.

“Actually, that Batman one is Steve's.” Bucky says. “Mines the, My Little Pony one.” He says, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Natasha chuckles a little, shaking her head at Bucky. “Why am I not surprised?” She asks. “I also should've known that you've got a soft spot for My Little Pony.”

“Well, the ponies do look pretty cool, some even look pretty badass.” Bucky says. "Especially Rainbow Dash."

“I agree.” Clint says, before sipping away at his coffee. “So, we off now then?”

Bucky nods, before we're all getting up and gathering everything we'll need, and splitting off into two different cars to get to the woods where it all started twenty years ago.

And hopefully this is the last time any of us need to go to these woods.

**Kellin’s POV**

The demon did something to Steve. It somehow made him change back into his old skinny self, and I can't help but think this is all my fault, even though I can hardly remember anything that happened anymore.

“Steve.” I say, crawling over to the blond who's laying on his side on the other side of the small room that we're both stuck in.

This is all my fault. I shouldn't have did whatever it was that I had done before I got stuck in here. If I didn't do whatever of was that I did, then we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

“Kellin.” Steve sighs, watching me as I crawl over to him, the chains round my ankles rattling behind me. “You know Bucky and I still love you, right?” He asks.

I stop at that, not sure what to say to that exactly. I don't remember much about both Steve and Bucky, and I don't really think that if Steve and I were to get out of this place, things would be able to go back to normal, whatever normal was for us back then.

“I know.” I say. “But, Steve. I don't think we'd be able to go back to how things used to be, whatever that was that might've been.”

He nods, struggling a little to sit up. “I know.” He says. “But that won't stop Bucky and I from loving you.”

Nodding, I move closer to him as much as the chains on my ankles will allow me to, and he moves closer to me as well. We only just manage to get close enough to each other, for Steve to pull me onto his lap, and wrap his arms around my waist.

Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not crushing Steve with my weight right now, considering he's been reverted back to his skinny self. Unless I am crushing him and he's just too stubborn to tell me, or this place is only making him look small and skinny.

“I'm not crushing you, am I?” I ask, looking over my shoulder at him.

He shakes his head. “Surprisingly, you're not.” He says, before looking around the room. “I still feel like how I was before I got in here.” He admits. “Despite actually looking sickly thin and small once more. Though, I do feel a little bit weaker.”

Nodding, I just sit there with him. I just want us to get out of this place, or at least just Steve to get out of here. Someone's got to stay and endure the torture that the demon gives out. It's better if someone were to stay in here also I think, that way it's less likely for the demon to want to take any more souls down here. I'm not too sure what would happen if someone was to kill the demon though, but I'm not even sure if there's any way to kill the demon, and if there is, I'd hate to know what the consequences would be.

So overall, it would probably be best if one of us were to stay stuck in this place for eternity, and I'm definitely not going to let Steve be the one who has to stay in this god forsaken place.

I just can't let Steve stay stuck in this place.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vic's POV**

Everything's set up, and all we need to do now, is open the portal, letting the demon out so Bucky can do what he has to do. I still don't exactly like the thought of Bucky having to make this sacrifice - none of us do in fact - but there's not really much we're able to do about it now. Bucky's chosen to do it whether we like it or not unfortunately.

“Are you sure about this?” I ask, helping Bucky put everything together that he needs.

“No.” Bucky sighs. “But we don't have much of a choice.” He says, throwing a bit of comfrey into the metal bowl in front of us. “We couldn't find another way, so we're having to do the only way we know of.”

Looking around, I see my parents, and Clint up the trees around us, and Natasha was seated on the forest floor, reading through the book with a torch in one hand. Natasha looked as though she was unsure about all of this, but then again, we're all pretty unsure of this, and we've got no idea if this plan will even work. We're pretty much just hoping for the best with this I guess.

“Bucky.” Natasha starts, getting up off the ground and walking over to Bucky and I. “What if we can't open the portal?” She asks. “What if whatever that thing is, knows that we're planning on getting Kellin and Steve out of there, and it decides that it doesn't want to come out?”

Bucky looks up - well, down - at her at that. “No.” He says, shaking his head. “It'll come.” He says, throwing the last of the items into the bowl, before looking back at Natasha.

She still doesn't look too sure about it, before she nods. “Should I try opening it then?” She asks.

Bucky nods. “There's one more thing I've got to do here, but I can't do it till the portal is open, and the demon is out.” He says, before glancing over at me. “Vic, go hide somewhere, and whatever you do, don't come out of hiding till Kellin is out.” He orders. “I don't think Steve will be coming out this way, as his mind is only stuck in there.”

Nodding, I run off towards some bushes, and crawl under them, ignoring the way the twigs scratch at my arms and my back through the shirt I'm wearing. This probably isn't the best place to hide, but at least I'm hidden, just hopefully I can manage to get out from under here.

Looking over towards Natasha as she stood in the middle of the clearing with the book in one hand, and a torch in the other, I hold my breath as she begins speaking the Latin ritual to open the portal. This is it. Either we fail miserably and we all die, or we're successful with this and get Kellin and Steve out of there, but then there's the case of Bucky having lost his mind.

Now, I kinda regret choosing to hide under these bushes, as the twigs are really starting to hurt from the way they're scratching along my arms and back through my shirt. The twigs are even scratching at my face, it's a wonder how I've yet to get my eyes scratched by these twigs. Maybe I shouldn't think of that so soon, in case it does end up happening.

As well as having the twigs scratching at me right now, another way I'm regretting to choosing hiding under here, is that I can't exactly see everything all that much. It doesn't help that it's not exactly light out right now, though it's not too dark to the point where we can't see a thing, just dark enough to the point where we're needing a torch for Natasha to read out the ritual.

All is quiet after Natasha finishes the ritual, and I begin to think that Natasha might've been right with the demon not going to show itself cause it knows what we're planning, till a large gust of wind shakes the bushes I'm hiding in, and I only just notice it knock Natasha to the ground. I can't quite see the others from where I'm hiding, but I just hope it didn't knock my parents or Clint out of their housing places up in the trees. Also, hopefully it didn't knock over the bowl of ingredients for Bucky's spell he's still yet to cast to kill the demon.

Peering through the twigs and leaves of the bush, I see a shadowy hooded figure in the middle of the clearing. This must be the demon, the thing we've got to kill, though, I can't spot Kellin anywhere, unless he's still stuck in there until we've killed that thing. That is, if we manage to kill it.

I could only just see Natasha scooting away from it on the ground, before she gets up, and runs over towards one of the trees. But before she even gets a chance to climb up the tree, the demon is throwing her off her feet in the direction of the bush I'm hiding under.

She lay there on the ground in front of me, groaning in pain, before she's slowly propping herself up by her elbows and goes to stand up, but falls back down, groaning in pain as she puts pressure on her right leg. The demon knocking her away and down onto the ground must've caused her to break her leg from the way she landed or something.

“Natasha.” I say, getting her attention. “You okay?” I ask, as she looks over her shoulder at me through the twigs and leaves of the bush I'm hiding under.

She shakes her head. “I think my leg's broken.” She gasps, screwing her eyes shut in pain. “Fuck, I know we just started, but the sooner this is all over, the better.”

She's definitely not wrong there. I'm certain that we all want this to be over as quick as possible, but I don't think it's going to be finished so quickly.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” A voice that I can only gather is coming from the demon, starts. “How nice to see you again.” It says. “Your boys are waiting for you to join them.”

“You let Kellin and Steve out of there, you, you… Whatever the fuck you really are!” I hear Bucky shout. “Let them out of there, and you can take me instead!”

Wait, that wasn't part of the plan. That wasn't the sacrifice Bucky was going to make, but here he is, trying to bargain with the demon in taking him, and giving us back Kellin and Steve. Bucky never told any of us that he was going to do that.

“James, no.” I only just hear Natasha gasp, as she watches the scene in front of her.

The demon laughs at that. “Now, that wouldn't be a very fair trade.” It starts. “Your boys are so much more fun than you could be.” The demon says. “Kellin and Steven are way too fun to just give up like that, especially for a failure and a coward like you.”

“I'm not afraid of you!” Bucky shouts. “And I won't let you harm anyone else ever again!”

“And how do you expect to do that?” The demon chuckles. “That knife you're holding, is useless against me.” It says. “Even when it's been soaked in the items you've got in that bowl.”

So does that mean that there's no way to kill the demon? But Bucky's got all the ingredients in there that will work to kill the demon, doesn't he? Unless the demon is just saying that, to make us feel like we can't win. Then again, I'm not even certain that we _can_ win this anyway.

“Natasha, what's happening out there?” I ask, moving the twigs and leaves away that are blocking my view so I can try and see what's going on more.

“Bucky's got something planned I think.” She says, and hopefully only loud enough for me to hear, and not the demon as well. “I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's just him wanting to trade his soul for both Kellin and Steve returning to our world.”

“What about my parents?” I ask. “What about them and Clint?” Considering the fact that I can't see them from under this bush, I don't know if any of them have fallen out of the trees, or if they're still up the trees.

“They're safe.” She says. “They're still up in the trees for now.”

The fact that she said they're only up the trees for now, as in they may still fall down, or be taken down by the demon, has me wishing that my parents just didn't decided help us with this. I don't want them getting hurt at all. Of course I don't want Clint to fall down and get hurt either, I just hardly know him, so I'm more worried about my parents falling down and getting hurt.

Hearing Bucky call out over towards wherever my parents are up in the trees, I guess that's the signal for them to drop whatever those things are that the witch, Wanda, had given Clint and Natasha for this. I'm not sure what those things are exactly, but I think it somehow weakens the demon, so Bucky can finish the demon off.

But, as I watch what's going on out in the clearing, it doesn't seem to be doing a hell of a lot of damage to the demon. It's doing something, but not exactly weakening it all that much.

“You think these will stop me?” The demon growls, before he's knocking my parents and Clint out onto the grass below.

Not caring about Bucky having told me to only come out of my hiding spot till Kellin is out if there, and the demon is dead, I squeeze my way out from under the bushes. It's a tight squeeze, but I manage to get out of there. Though, before I could get up and run over to my parents, I'm knocked to the ground next to Natasha, and accidentally knocking into her injured leg, causing her to groan in pain.

“Sorry.” I apologize, before looking over to where my parents and Clint lay on the ground below the trees.

Thankfully the four of them were still alive, or looked as though they're still alive anyway, but even then, I'm sure at least one of them is injured. I was hoping that Natasha's injury would be the only one, but of course, that would be asking for too much.

Looking over at Bucky, I see him glaring at the demon as he clutches the knife tightly in his hand, and it looked like he was gripping onto the knife to the point where he could crush it at any moment, given that he's holding it in his left hand.

“I swear, if you ever hurt them again.” Bucky seethes.

The demon laughs, black smoke pooling on the ground around it. “Tell me, Barnes.” It says. “What do you think you can do to stop me?” It asks. “I could kill your friends right now, along with your precious Steve Rogers and Kellin Quinn, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.”

Bucky steps forward at that, and that's when I notice the blood trickling down his wrist and dripping down the knife. I didn't exactly get a good look at the instructions for the spell or whatever that Bucky needs to do, but did it involve using his own blood? I know it uses lambs blood, but I didn't think it had to have his own blood also. Unless that's part of what he's got tyo do to kill the demon, and help with the sacrifice he's got to make in order to kill the demon?

He looks over at us, before turning back to the demon. “I guess we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?”


	19. Chapter 19

“What is it that you think you're going to be able to do, Barnes?” The demon asks.

Bucky walks a little closer to the demon, before stopping. “Well, that would be giving it away now, wouldn't it?” He says. “And I'm not about to give away what I'm about to do.”

I have no idea what's even about to happen right now, and I don't think any of the others do either. None of us really know what to expect, and we haven't the faintest idea if any of this will even work. All we can do, is hope that it'll work, and that both Kellin and Steve will be saved.

Looking over towards my parents and Clint, I notice that Clint is making his way over to Natasha and I, while my parents are still over at the foot of the tree that they fell out of.

“Clint.” Natasha gasps, once he's at her side. “I think my leg is broken.” She says, screwing her eyes shut in pain.

“Okay, we need to move you out of the way so you don't get any more hurt than you already are.” Clint says, before looking over at me. “Vic, can you help me carry Nat away from here?”

Nodding quickly, Clint and I stand up, and try to lift Natasha up as carefully as we can, without causing her anymore pain than she already is in. We're definitely going to need to go to the hospital for more than just see Steve after this.

Glancing over at Bucky, I find that it looks as though we may not win this, as the demon has knocked Bucky to the ground. But what happens next, I wasn't quite expecting.

“Just Give up!” The demon says. “You cannot win!”

“Oh really?” Bucky asks. “Think again.” He says, before plunging the knife into the demon's chest, before he begins chanting some ritual thing, standing back up as it seems to weaken the demon.

“No! What is this?!” The demon roars, causing the ground to shake, as Clint and I try to help Natasha up off the ground, and move her somewhere where she won't get any more hurt than she already is.

Bucky says something, but I can't quite catch what it was that he had said from the demon letting out a roar in anguish, causing a gust of wind to blow Clint, Natasha and I back onto the ground with a groan. I just hope that whatever Bucky's done has worked.

So far, Kellin hasn't appeared, and we've got no way of knowing if Steve has woken up yet or not. If Steve has awoken yet or not, is what we're going to have to find out as soon as this is over and we go off to the hospital.

Looking over at Natasha, who was leaning up against Clint, as he held her close to his chest, I notice that her leg was beginning to swell quite a bit, along with being bent in a weird angle. As soon as we're done here, we're definitely going to have to get that leg checked over. We're also going to have to get my dad's arm checked over, as it looks as though he might've landed on it funny after falling out of the tree.

“Vic!” Bucky calls out, causing me to turn towards where he's standing in front of the demon, with the knife plunged into it's chest. “I need you to be ready to catch Kellin!”

Does that mean all of this has worked, and that Kellin and Steve are safe out of that dimension? Without dwelling on it for too long, I get up and run to Bucky's side, just as the demon was sucked into a cloud of black smoke, before Kellin comes flying out, and into my arms.

He clings onto me, as we both fall to the ground next to Bucky, who lay there, breathing heavily as he stared up at the night sky.

“Fuck.” He gasps, before looking over at me, and then Kellin in my arms. “Fucking hell, we actually did it.” He sighs, laying back on the ground. “Damn, I didn't think it'd actually work.”

Sitting up slowly with Kellin in my arms still, I look behind us over at my parents, Clint and Natasha. Thankfully they're all still alive, and are all just getting up off the ground. Well, Clint was lifting Natasha up in his arms. Apart from Natasha's broken leg, and dad's possible broken arm, there didn't appear to be any other injuries.

Looking back down at Kellin in my arms, I find that he appears to look no older than sixteen. He looks pretty much exactly like how he did in those photos that Steve and Bucky have of him back at their place. I guess that answer what we a were wondering. If he'd come out looking like a sixteen year old just as he was went he went in, or if he'd come out looking like a thirty six year old, which is the age he should be now.

I guess that place stopped him from aging or something while he was in there, or time just doesn't exist in that place. I think time not existing in that place makes a little bit more sense honestly.

“B-Bucky?” Kellin whimpers, looking over at him, as he still lay on the the ground. “Wh-what happened?” He asks.

“We got you out, Kells.” Bucky smiles, looking over at him, before taking his hand. “You're free.”

At that, Kellin looks around the clearing, seemingly searching from something or someone, and I'm pretty sure that we all know who that someone is that he's looking for is. Steve. He's searching for Steve.

“Where's S-Steve?” He asks. “He was just with me b-before.”

Bucky sits up at that, struggling a little to get up. “He's at the hospital.” He says. “Only his mind was stuck in there. Or, something like that.”

“How did you get me out?” Kellin asks.

I notice Bucky stiffen at that, before he looks over towards the others as they made their way over to us. He doesn't even answer Kellin’s question, as he gets up off the ground slowly, before helping Kellin and myself up.

“We've got to get to the hospital.” He says, completely ignoring Kellin’s question. “I don't like the look of Nat’s leg right now.”

He's right about Natasha's leg, it doesn't look good at all. But, why didn't he answer Kellin’s question about how we got him out of there? Is he worried about how he'd react if he knew about the sacrifice Bucky had to make, in order to get him out of there? I'm not too sure, but I do think that Kellin deserves to know how we got him out of that place.

Honestly though, even though we don't entirely know exactly what the sacrifice that Bucky had to make will do to him, he looks fine to me right now. But, I've got a feeling that it won't be long now till he's lost his mind or whatever the effect this whole thing has on him.

“Are you able to walk by yourself?” I ask, looking down at Kellin, as he leaned up against me, with his arms wrapped securely around me.

He shrugs, shaking his head. “I don't know.” He says. “I h-haven't exactly walked much in, twenty years.”

Nodding, I carefully lift him up in my arms, and follow the others out of the forest and over towards our cars, once we've packed up our gear, and carry it back to the cars.

“What are we going to do with that book?” Natasha asks, as Clint sets her down on the hood of their car.

Bucky glances down at the book in his hands, before walking over towards the large lake close to where we parked the cars. He throws it out into the lake as far as he can manage, before walking back over to us.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Clint asks.

He shrugs. “At this point, I honestly don't care.” He says, “just as long as that book never finds it's way to any of us ever again.”

Looking over towards my parents, I walk over to them, as the lean against their car. I have to say that the three of them look absolutely exhausted, and they look as though they need a drink, and not just water.

“The sooner we get out of here, the better.” Mom sighs, leaning up against papa, before he looks over at me. “You okay, Vic?” He asks.

Nodding, I look over my shoulder over at Bucky, Clint, and Natasha. “We done what we came out here for.” I say. “We got Kellin out of there, and hopefully Steve as well.”

Dad nods. “And I think I might have a broken arm.” He says. “I'm definitely going to need a drink once we get home.”

“I agree.” Papa says, before looking over towards Bucky, Clint, and Natasha, as the three of them are getting into their car. “I think we're about to head over to the hospital now.” He comments, before helping mom into the back of our car.

Looking back over towards Bucky, Clint, and Natasha, I find that Bucky is walking over to Kellin and I. “Who's car. Are you going in, Vic?” He asks, before glancing at Kellin in my arms.

I look between my parents, and Bucky, before deciding on going with Bucky, Clint, and Natasha. Whichever car I go in, I'm pretty sure Kellin’s not exactly going to want to move from my side for now, and I'm also sure that he'd want to go with Bucky, as he's the one person here that he knows more than the rest of us.

“I'll go with you, Clint, and Natasha.” I say, glancing back to see my parents watching us. Thankfully they didn't look too hurt by the fact that I've decided to go with Bucky, they actually look as though they understand why I've chosen to go with Bucky, Clint, and Natasha instead of them.

“Alright.” Bucky says, before looking over at my parents. “We'll meet you at the hospital.”

With that, I follow Bucky over to Clint and Natasha, who were already waiting in the car. Natasha was sitting in the back seat, looking awfully tired, and it looked as though she's still in pain from her leg.

Bucky and I help Kellin to get in the car on Natasha's left side, as she's sitting in the middle, with her injured leg resting on that thing in the middle of the front two seats as much as she can manage. She wraps an arm round Kellin’s shoulders once he's seated next to her, and he moves closer to her a little.

As soon as Bucky's gotten in the passenger's seat up the front, and I've gotten into the back of the car on Natasha's other side, we're off to the hospital. And the sooner we get there, the better.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as we got to the hospital, Clint had taken Natasha to get her leg checked out, and it turns out that she did in fact break it. Well, actually it _was_ kind of obvious that she did break it really. My dad also had gotten a broken arm from when he and the others fell out of the tree. Thankfully no one else got that hurt at all, I mean, I do have scratches up my arms and on my back, but those will heal just fine.

So far, Kellin hasn't moved away from my side, not even when one of the doctors checked him over. He just, refused to let them check him over, unless I was right by his side. Thankfully he seemed to be okay though.

Bucky on the other hand though, while he looked okay for now, he seemed to be a little off. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen to him because of what he had to do, none of us really do honestly, but I feel as though whatever it was, will most likely be taking full effect either later on tonight, or tomorrow.

Not long after we got to the hospital, Bucky had gotten a call from Dr. Troughton, saying that Steve was awake, so straight after we were checked over, Bucky, Kellin and I went off to Steve's room. Clint and Natasha had said that they'd be there as soon as Natasha has gotten her cast on, along with my parents.

“Steve.” Bucky chokes out, rushing over to Steve's side, as he sat on the hospital bed looking around the room, before his gaze lands on the three of us. “Oh, I'm so glad you're still alive.” He sighs, hugging Steve tightly.

“It's okay, Buck.” Steve sighs, hugging Bucky back just as tight, before he looks over towards where Kellin and I stood. “Jesus, you got Kellin out.” He breaths, as he and Bucky pull away from each other.

I take that as an invitation for Kellin and I to walk over to them, and so we do. Kellin walks away from me and over to Steve's side, before hugging him tightly.

“How'd you get him out?” Steve asks, looking over at Bucky, as he holds Kellin close to him. “Bucky?” He asks, as Bucky doesn't say anything, it looks down at the floor, not meeting Steve's eyes. “You didn't…”

Bucky nods at that, not looking at Steve. “I had no choice.” He rasps out, still not looking up at Steve. “I had to get you both back.” He chokes.

Steve sighs at that, and as Kellin moves away from him and over to my side, Steve motions for Bucky to sit on the bed next to him. “Buck.” He sighs, holding Bucky close to him, as he sits down next to him. “I'm not so happy about you having to do what you did.” He admits. “But, what happened, happened, and we'll deal with the consequences later.”

While Steve and Bucky sit together, I look over at Kellin, to see he watching them both with sadness in his eyes. I can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling right now. Of course, he's most likely happy that he's back here with them, but then again, they can't go back to how things used to be between them, not when he still looks sixteen, instead of thirty six like he should be.

“I'm glad I'm back with them.” Kellin starts, watching Steve and Bucky. “But, what we used to have, we'll never get that back.” He sighs, turning to me. “They've both changed, while I'm still the same as I was twenty years ago.”

It must be a little hard for Kellin seeing his ex boyfriends still be like this together after all these years, and know that he can't be with them anymore. They must’ve changed quite a bit from how Kellin remembers them being, and I honestly think they're more like strangers to Kellin now. But, I still think that Kellin still loves them, just as Steve and Bucky still loves him, just they'll never be able to get back what they used to have.

“It's all going to be okay in the end though.” I assure him. “And even though the three of you will never get back what you used to have together, I’m sure that Steve and Bucky still love you very much, and would never let anything hurt you.” I say, pulling him in for a hug.

He sighs, hugging me back, as he buries his head in my chest. If there was anything else that I could do right now, then I'd do it, but unfortunately, I'm not sure what else there really is for me to even do.

About half an hour had passed, when Clint and Natasha came into the room along with my parents, and by the looks of it, the first thing that Steve manages to notice about Natasha, is the bright pink cast on her leg.

“Nat, are you okay?” Steve asks, referring to her leg.

Natasha shrugs. “I just broke my leg. I'll live.” She says, before glancing over at Bucky, who appeared to be laughing a little as he saw what color Natasha's cast was. “Shut it, James.” She warns. “Clint was the one that chose the color, before I even got the chance to pick one.”

“Nat, it glows in the dark!” Clint says. “You absolutely had to get the one that glows in the dark.”

“Would you like me to break your leg, so you can get a matching one, Clint?” Natasha asks, causing Clint to back away from her slowly.

The rest of us laugh a little at their bickering, and I can't help but admire Clint and Natasha's relationship. They just look so cute together, and I honestly aspire to have a relationship like those two. Is that weird? I've only known them for about a couple weeks now…

After awhile of us all just sitting around in the hospital room, Dr. Troughton came into the room, checking Steve over to make sure that he's fine, before giving him the all clear that he can go home. Though, he's still confused on what caused Steve to slip into that coma, or whatever it was. Of course, we all knew what caused it, but I don't think we should actually say what caused it, I'm not sure how Dr. Troughton, or anyone for that matter, would react to it if we were to say what caused it.

We all ended up going round to Steve and Bucky's apartment after that, and had a couple drinks to celebrate, and I feel as though we definitely needed them right about now. Though, mom didn't end up having much, only one bottle of beer, as he's going to be the one driving myself, dad, and papa back home later, unless we all end up just staying here for the night, though I think my parents would rather sleep in their own bed instead of staying here for the night.

For the rest of the night, we all just sit around and drink beer in celebration that we got Kellin and Steve out of that place, and I guess celebrating the fact that the only injuries that any of us got were really only just Natasha's broken leg, and dad's broken arm. I mean, it's not a good thing that they got those injuries, of course it's not, but it is a good thing that they seem to be the only major injuries, though I think what’ll eventually happen to Bucky is going to be a lot worse than a broken arm and a broken leg.

Eventually, my parents decide that it's time that we should head on home now, but honestly, I'd rather stay here, though Steve and Bucky already have Clint and Natasha staying here for the night, so it'd probably be best if I go back home with my parents. Plus, I kinda do want to sleep in my own bed anyway.

Kellin has decided that he's wanting to stay with Steve and Bucky, instead of going with myself and my parents. I'm not too bothered by that, I pretty much knew that Kellin would rather stay with Steve and Bucky anyway, so really, I shouldn't be bothered by that. Except I do kind of feel a little disappointed at that.

We leave soon after saying our goodbyes to them, and all the while on the way back home, I can't help but wonder what is going to happen now that Kellin is out of that place.

Well, whatever happens, I feel as though I definitely want to be apart of it.

*********

I'm not really sure what time it is right now, all I know is that it's pretty late. _Why have I suddenly woken up right now?_

Looking over to my bedside table, I see that the screen of my phone is flashing, and my phone is currently vibrating on the table. _Great, who would be calling me at this hour of the night?_

Glancing at the time on my phone, I see that it's four in the morning, causing me to groan in annoyance. But, once I notice who is calling, I'm sitting up wide awake in my bed, and pressing answer.

“Steve?” I ask. “Is everything okay?”

There's a bit of silence on the other end of the line, but once Steve finally speaks, it almost feels as though my blood has run cold. I knew I'd get a call from Steve about this eventually, since it’s been a couple of days since we got Kellin and Steve out of that place. But I didn't expect it to be at four in the morning.

“Vic.” Steve starts. “It's happened.” He says. “Bucky has lost his mind.”


	21. Epilogue

Ten years later, Kellin and Vic have moved in together into a small little apartment, and the two of them had grown close to each other, and soon began dating. Thankfully to most people they just looked like any normal couple, despite Kellin not really looking the age that he really is.

Because of what had happened to Bucky, Steve had decided it would probably be best if he and Bucky bought a nice little house just outside of town, as he's not sure if Bucky could possibly be a danger to civilians around him. They still have no idea what it was exactly that the effect of what happened ten years ago exactly is on Bucky, but Steve doesn't want to take the risk.

So, with the money Steve and Bucky got from selling their restaurant, they used it to buy a small house for the both of them to live in, away from the town. It was ultimately the safest way to go. There, they lived on crops they grew in their backyard, and fish from the river not far from their house. Of course there was always a few items that they needed from the store, so every week, either Kellin and Vic, or Natasha and Clint would go grocery shopping for them, so they wouldn't have to go out themselves.

After Bucky having lost his mind, Steve had thought it best that the two of them wouldn't leave their property to go into town at all, as despite none of them not knowing exactly what it was that happened to Bucky, Steve decided that was the safest option, for everybody. Plus, Steve doesn't want to see Bucky get shipped off to some mental institution, and he believes that the best thing for Bucky is that he stays right by his side. After all, they had promised that they're with each other till the end of the line, and Steve isn't about to give up that promise.

Natasha and Clint had both opened up a small coffee and book shop, which they called _Barton And Romanov_ , or B.A.R. for short, not far from the outside of the town, so they can easily go over to check on Bucky and Steve when they're on lunch break. Kellin and Vic ended up getting a job at Natasha and Clint's coffee and book shop,

Vic's parents, Mike, Tré, and Billie Joe, are still living in the same house that they had moved into ten years ago when they had first moved into the small little town. Billie remains to still be a little iffy about their new friends they've made here, even being a little uncomfortable at first when Vic had confronted him, Tré, and Mike about being with Kellin and that the two of them are moving in with each other. Over time though, he learnt to be accepting of it.

Once a month, every month for the past ten years, they all go over to Steve and Bucky's house for the night, for a bit of night fishing, or going for a swim in the river. Most of the time it's for a bit of night fishing.

So far for the past ten years, that book hasn't shown up in either of their lives again, and they're glad for that. None of them wish to see that book ever again. As far as they all know, it's still at the bottom of the lake that Bucky had thrown it into on Halloween night of 2016.

Little do they know though, a group of young teenagers had already discovered the book at the bottom of the lake. Thankfully before those teenagers could even dream of using the book, the old crazy guy, Filtch, that they had met at the library, had stopped those teenagers from doing so.

“Stupid, kids.” The old man, Filtch, grumbles, picking the old book off the grass from where the blonde teenage girl had dropped it, before she's running off with the rest of her friends. “Meddling with stuff that's not meant to be meddled with.”

Filtch sighs, flipping through the pages in the book, making sure that every page is still intact. He's not sure what the big boss who gave him the job of protecting and making sure nobody touches this book would do if he learnt that there was pages missing in the book. He was already mad enough when he had learnt that Filtch had let the book slip through his hands and into the possession of Barnes, Rogers, and Quinn the first time.

“Alright now.” Filtch says, once satisfied that all the pages are still intact. “Time to get you back to where you belong, so you don't end up in the wrong hands once again.”

With that, the old man disappears, never to be seen again, along with the book, that he stores back in it's rightful place, deep in the Chambers Of Curses where it belongs. Filtch taking up his post once more after forty years outside the chamber, where he's finally able to be back doing his job, making sure no one or no creature ever comes into the chambers, and unleashes something that they're not supposed to.

Finally, everything is back to how it should be, and the book is locked away safe in the chambers where no one can find it.


End file.
